Private Emotions
by SparkyKnight
Summary: It all started with an innocent gift Arashi had found for Azul.Something happened and several SB characters are chibis! The alleys are no place to keep them there and so bit-beasts work together to take care of the masters until they're normal and may fin
1. Morning Madness

Sparky: Heyaz people!! This is another SB fic, but a bit different than usual. Its mostly about the   
  
bit-beasts getting together, rather than the humans. Blue and I wrote this, hoping this would  
  
be an interesting thing to try. Please enjoy and I don't own SB, I only own Vincent, Nanashi and  
  
their bit-beasts and Blue only owns Trista and Dominion. Everyone else belongs to their rightful  
  
owners. Enjoy and remember R and R!!  
  
Stormy: Flamers with just be ignored and deleted so don't even try it..*glares*  
  
************************************************************************************************  
  
On the rooftops of an apartment of a certain gang of the northside, a figure could be seen standing there, but it   
  
wasn't just any figure, although it looked human. But wasn't and it was just standing there with his hands curved as   
  
if it was holding something as something was illuminating from it. His eyes were closed as he was muttering   
  
something as the illumination in the middle of his hands grew brighter and brighter. Wind started to pick up;   
  
making his long deep colored blue hair that was tied up started to move with the wind and his garments that he   
  
wore that consisted of a silk shirt and silk pants with a blue sash tied around his waist started to ruffle with the   
  
wind. He raised his hands and arms higher until the illumination was getting extremely bright.  
  
  
  
"Fire that cascades through earth….burning eternally as your passion emanates strongly. I call upon your power   
  
to my hands to subdue those before me…."   
  
He muttered and then opened his eyes and glared up and the light turned into a huge flame on one hand and quickly  
  
shouted "DARKFIRE DESTRO…."  
  
"HIYA BRO!!" laughed a voice behind him as he lost his concentration and the attack instead of   
  
going up in the air harmlessly he went below and hit an abandoned building.   
  
Both on lookers sweat-dropped at the building crumpling from the force of the impact. The one who had casted   
  
the spell whipped around and stared at the person who had interrupted him.  
  
  
  
"A-RA-SHI!!! HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU NEVER INTERRUPT MY CONCENTRATION   
  
WHEN I'M CASTING HIGH LEVEL SPELLS!!" he shouted, hitting the person named Arashi with the blunt side   
  
of his sword, making a rather large lump swell up.   
  
"Itai...." moaned Arashi..." Aww c'mon Azul!! I said I'm sorry!!" he cried, but then he sweat-dropped as he noticed   
  
that Azul was going to use a familiar spell on him....  
  
"YIPE!! AWW COME ONE AZUL!! I SAID I WAS SORRY!! FOR THE SAKE OF THE ELDERS DON'T USE   
  
THAT SPELL ON ME AGAIN!!" cried Arashi backing up scared, his crimson eyes wide as he stared at his   
  
counter as Azul just ignored him and continued muttering the spell.  
  
"Through the suspended air within. atoms and between threads in the tapestry of time. IGNITE!!"   
  
Down below several others heard the commotion and sweat-dropped.  
  
"Big brother...I think Arashi-san made Azul-kun mad again..." said Nanashi sweat-dropping, looking up from his   
  
book that he was looking through and had a couple of notes next to him. Vincent sighed.   
  
"I thought I told that mischievous demon that if he wants to do something he could at LEAST help me look for   
  
new attacks for him" growled Vincent with a vein mark.   
  
Recently their parents Squall and Kari Kojii had found a couple of interesting books consisting of dark attack/spells  
  
and light attack/spells. Since they know of what Arashi and Azul are they immediately sent it to their kids, hoping   
  
it would help. It did...but it made Vincent pissed because he was sitting on the couch with a VERY thick book in his   
  
lap and frowning. Not to mention about three or four other books surrounding each of them.   
  
  
  
"Ya mean you can read this stuff!?" shouted a perky voice behind the two brothers as a book was taken from   
  
Vincent's pile.   
  
"It looks like chicken scratch to me? How in the world can you read this stuff!? I can't even tell if I'm reading it  
  
right!!" the voice replied. That just got Vincent more annoyed.  
  
"Maxell, if you don't want my beyblade in your face, I suggest you put that book down. NOW." growled Vincent   
  
glaring at the sheepish neko-jin, who stuck out her tongue and tossed it back to Vincent who's deep emerald eyes  
  
widened as the book came flying towards him and leaned forward and grabbed the book, but fell off the couch in   
  
the process and landing not so gracefully and making the thick book fly off of his lap and on to his head.  
  
"Ouch...Maxell...." Vincent said growling dangerously. He grabbed the book off of his head and glared dangerously  
  
at Kristy, who meeped and dashed behind a laughing Nanashi.  
  
"AIE!! Protect me Nanashi!!" laughed Kristy as she hid behind the red-headed brother. Nanashi grinned and   
  
stared at a grumbling Vincent getting back on the couch and shook his head.  
  
"You should know better than to try and tease nii-chan." laughed Nanashi. "He's really mad right now because   
  
Arashi ditched him to bug Azul, who is trying out a spell I found."  
  
Kristy sighed and leaned her head on Nanashi's shoulder making him blush a bit. "I know!! But can't help it!! so   
  
how in the heck did ya learn how to read that chicken scratch?" asked Kristy, leaning over Nanashi's shoulder.  
  
"Well, our parents are researchers for this beyblade factuality, and they kept running into these very same writing   
  
many times and so they had to learn to translate them and they did. They found out that it was an ancient bit-beast  
  
language that was supposedly long forgotten. We learned a bit from them, but Arashi and Azul seem to know it a   
  
lot better and we learned it from them." replied Nanashi.  
  
"I see, but it still looks like chicken scratch to me." replied Kristy sitting down next to Nanashi and taking one of   
  
the books he had and turning the pages. "The pictures are interesting though."  
  
"That's probably because that's ALL you ever read." stated a voice coming from the kitchen.   
  
Kristy frowned and shouted back" OH WHO CARES TRIS!! I DOUBT YOU EVER READ BOOKS CONSIDER  
  
YOU MOSTLY SPEND YOU TIME ON THE TELEVISION!!"   
  
  
  
There was a load growl and retort back, "NOT TRUE!! I SO READ BOOKS SOMETIMES!! I JUST CHOOSE  
  
NOT TO!! AND BESIDES I BET I READ MORE ADVANCE BOOKS THAN YOU DO!!  
  
Oh be quiet Maxell!!". Kristy stuck her tongue out.  
  
"Nyaa!! make me!! Tris!!" she shouted back, laughing.  
  
As Kristy continued to laugh they heard some people coming down the stairs and everyone turned behind them   
  
and tried to hold in their laughter. Including Vincent. Apparently, Arashi had made Azul really mad at him as he   
  
was walking down the stairs grumbling, with his clothes slightly burnt and a small trail of smoke followed him.   
  
Following him was a satisfied Azul with his arms folded and armor back on, grinning as he had released his anger  
  
on his annoying darker half.  
  
"I'm satisfied." he replied grinning.   
  
Arashi glared and shook his head getting rid of the soot marks.   
  
"Easy for you to say bro." glowered Arashi, "come on!! I said I was sorry!! Why'd you hafta go and use that   
  
spell on me again!!" he whined.  
  
Azul sighed, "Oh you can handle it!! Be thankful I didn't accidentally hit YOU with the Darkfire Destroyer spell.  
  
" replied Azul grimly. Arashi shuddered. "Alright!! Ya got a point there."  
  
"Have fun goofing off Arashi?" asked Vincent icily. Arashi sweat-dropped again.   
  
"Aww come on Vincent!! I know you can translate those things by yourself!! Besides every time I try to ask you   
  
something, you always seem to be in a daze!!" retorted Arashi. Vincent turned his head away.  
  
"So what does it matter anyway?" he growled out.   
  
Arashi smirked and crossed his arms and walked towards his master. When he was right in front of him he leaned  
  
downed and whispered something in his ear.....that later made Vincent's face go darker red in the face and   
  
glared at a certain demon bit-beast he owned who was whistling innocently and eating one of his moochi cakes.  
  
"Oi!! That's my last moochi Arashi!! GIMME!!" he shouted. Arashi shook his head with the moochi in his mouth  
  
and flew up to Vincent's room, before Vincent could even get off the couch.  
  
"Aww no fair!! He ALWAYS seems to wait until its my last moochi and THEN he steals it." muttered Vincent   
  
going back to his book. Everyone laughed at the familiar situation. Suddenly then Nanashi yawned and rubbed   
  
his eye.  
  
"Getting tired there hikari?" asked Vincent smiling at him as he closed his books.  
  
"No...I'm..*yawn* wide....aw..ake...." Nanashi replied sleepily as he leaned his head to the side and it rested on   
  
the couch. Apparently he wasn't the only one as Kristy was already fast asleep except she was resting her head   
  
on Nanashi's shoulder.  
  
Vincent sighed and looked at the clock and saw that it was almost 11. He stood up and put the book on top of the  
  
other one. He was going to try and 'gently' move Maxell off of his brother so that he could take them back to   
  
their rooms separately, but apparently they had different ideas.  
  
As soon as Vincent tried separating them, Kristy muttered something and latched onto his arms around Nanashi's  
  
waist while Nanashi shifted around and held Kristy.  
  
Trista leaned on the doorway and smirked. "Aww, is wittle Kwisty scared of losing her teddy bear?" she teased.  
  
Kristy muttered something from the couch and glomped Nanashi that sounded like, "Trista no baka...."  
  
Averus had came down the stairs yawning as he looked around. He opened his eyes and raised an eye-brow as he   
  
stared at a frustrated Vincent staring at his little brother and the neko snuggled up together.   
  
"Did I miss something here?" he asked.   
  
Vincent sighed and looked towards him. "I have NO idea how to get them apart. Every time I even tug a bit on   
  
either one's arm, they snuggle closer!!" he hissed back.   
  
Azul watched and then finally spoke" I can take them Vincent-san. But...they may hafta share a bed..." he said.   
  
Vincent sighed. "Go ahead Azul...I'm going to bed. Just leave the books there and we'll continue tomorrow." he   
  
replied and walked past Averus. "Why'd you come down anyway? its already 11?" Vincent asked.   
  
"I got a bit hungry so I'm gonna fix a small snack then go to bed." Averus said. Vincent nodded then yawned   
  
himself. "night..."   
  
Trista snickered after Kristy and Nanashi had left then turned back to finishing up cleaning the kitchen. A small   
  
blue light flashed behind her and a dish was handed to her. She smiled. "Thanks Dominion!"  
  
Averus walked in and smiled at the sight of Trista's bit-beast helping Trista. When Dominion turned around   
  
Averus grinned and put a finger to his lips that told Dominion don't tell Trista. He nodded and continued helping   
  
her, as Averus crept behind her. Both males grinned and when Averus was right behind Trista he shout, "BOO!!"  
  
Green eyes went wide as Trista jumped high in the air with a yelp, dropping the plate that was caught easily by her  
  
bit-beast. Spinning around, she put her hand to her chest and mock glared at the boy.   
  
"Averus, what are you trying to do? Give me a heart attack?" she teased, prodding his chest.  
  
Averus laughed as Trista continued prodding him. "Nah. Just wanted to tease ya a bit. I'm just gonna grab a quick  
  
bite then its off to bed for me...thanks Dominion." Dominion grinned back and suddenly felt holes being stared in   
  
the back of his head as he turned around and sweat-dropped to see an angry Trista staring at him.  
  
She crossed her arms and continued staring. "You two were in on this?" she asked, icily, glaring at her bit beast   
  
who turned away and feigned innocence.  
  
Dominion whistled innocently as he quietly started backing away and so did a sweat-dropping Averus eating some   
  
strawberries.  
  
"Oh no you don't." Trista spoke up and grabbed both boys by the ears, dragging them back over to the sink.   
  
"Those who plot together, wash together." she grinned and plonked into one of the kitchen chairs with Averus'  
  
strawberries. Popping one in her mouth she groaned.   
  
"Mmmm, these are really good..."  
  
Dominion pouted. "I didn't do very much, honest! It was all Averus!" He winced as Averus glared at him. "What?   
  
It was!"  
  
Averus groaned. "Geez, one little prank and I all I wanted was something to eat." He sighed and handed another   
  
plate to a sulking Dominion, who dried the dishes. He turned towards Trista and his mouth dropped,   
  
"ACK!! Tris!! THOSE WERE MY STRAWBERRIES!!"  
  
With a grin, Tris popped another one in her mouth and smiled. "I know." was all she said as she toyed with another  
  
one. "And if you want them, finish those then come and get them!"  
  
Averus just stared at the grinning Trista" Bu...but...I grew them myself!! Those were nearly my last ones from my   
  
balcony garden!!"  
  
"The longer you whine the longer it takes for those dishes to dry and the longer I get to munch on these. Their very  
  
good you know." Trista commented, then left the rest of the strawberries alone for Averus. She knew he loved his   
  
garden, might as well let him enjoy the spoils...but sneaking a small one every now and again for herself was fun   
  
too. Dominion just huffed and disappeared as soon as the job was done.   
  
"Good night, mistress." he spoke before disappearing into her blade. She glared down at her jeans. "I told you   
  
before, it's Trista!!"  
  
Averus sighed in relief and then as Trista was yelling at her bit-beast he quietly took the rest of his strawberries   
  
and ate the last ones, leaving the empty carton for Trista and sneaking back upstairs grinning.  
  
Trista looked up to see Averus not around. With a sigh, she strode over to the balcony, leaning on it and yawning.   
  
"I screwed up again...go Kansaki." she told herself sarcastically. After about ten minutes of alone time staring at   
  
the stars, she turned and headed back inside and up to her own room...and to bed.  
  
As the last of the shadow blades fell asleep, a figure silently crept out of a room and towards the roof, and once it   
  
was there it breath a sigh of relief and stared at the stars. He extended his wings and was about to take off when a   
  
voice stopped him.   
  
"What're you doing this night Arashi?".   
  
The figure looked behind him sheepishly. "I was gonna get nii-chan a gift to apologize for screwing up his spells   
  
again and...." was interrupted when Kyoshi snorted.  
  
"Not like you haven't done it before. Why apologize now?" he asked walking up to Arashi in his human form.   
  
He had short black onyx hair that trailed down to his neck, amber eyes that stared at  
  
Arashi with a raised eyebrow. He was wearing a black turtle neck with brown pants and had his raven wings folded  
  
on his back. Arashi glared.  
  
"Oh shut up Kyoshi, as I was saying, for screwing up his spells AND its something I haft to alright!!" Arashi shouted,   
  
at the smirking Kyoshi, who walked up to Arashi and then grinned at him, confusing Arashi at the same time.  
  
"Huh?" Arashi asked sweat-dropping.  
  
"Want me to help? Averus just went to bed and I need something to do and stretching my wings sounds nice."   
  
Kyoshi replied.  
  
  
  
"Fine. I guess I could use another opinion." sighed Arashi as he extended his wings and took off and Kyoshi   
  
followed the suit, and took off after Arashi.  
  
"So why are you exactly getting Azul something?" Kyoshi asked flying next to Arashi.   
  
"Basically its the day we were born. Vincent calls it a 'birthday'.....so I'm trying to get him something for his   
  
collection." he replied.  
  
"What collection?" Kyoshi asked. Arashi laughed sheepishly.  
  
"Its actually just a collection of geodes and other crystals." replied Arashi. Kyoshi stared.  
  
"Azul collects those things? Since when!?" Kyoshi asked. Arashi thought for a moment.  
  
"It has to be the time, the elders were thinking of separating us...because since I was a dark type, and after an   
  
incident another elite dark had caused, dark types were put down a lot." replied Arashi thinking.  
  
"Really, when was this?" he asked, getting interested.  
  
"Well when me and Azul were like children." Arashi replied, thoughtfully.  
  
"When was that?" asked Kyoshi.  
  
"Me and Azul were about maybe 200 years old.....I think that should be about when humans are maybe eight   
  
years old." replied Arashi.  
  
"I see. So what happened?" Kyoshi asked. Arashi sighed.  
  
"Alright, but if I tell you, you must promise NEVER to breathe a word to any of the others." Arashi added.   
  
Kyoshi nodded.   
  
"Well it all started when Azul was wondering around the place where the high elders were. Apparently he was   
  
searching for me, because he knew for a fact that I enjoyed eavesdropping on them." stated Arashi, his crimson  
  
eyes glowing with mischief as he remembered those times.  
  
Kyoshi laughed, "So then what?"  
  
"Well...." Arashi started.  
  
********FLASHBACK********  
  
"Kuwai-chan!! Where awe you? Kuwai-chan!!" shouted a chibi Azul.   
  
He was wearing just his silk shirt and pants with gold out-lining, a blue sash tied around his waist and wearing   
  
brown boots. His small white wings were just managing to keep him in the air, as his azure hair blew behind him   
  
as he flew as his wide innocent blue eyes looked around eagerly.  
  
In his small hands he held a package as he grinned broadly.  
  
"I can't wait until nii-chan sees this. I hope he likes it." he thought as he flew around looking for his brother.  
  
Suddenly he was feeling sorta tired and remembered something his brother had told him earlier.  
  
'If you're gonna fly, don't go anywhere far. Your wings aren't as developed or strong as mine yet so you hafta   
  
be careful. okay hi-chan?'  
  
Azul felt himself getting tired and saw an opened window and quickly flew to it, even though he was taught from  
  
his sensei, never go to a window in which you have no idea who's it is, but Azul was too tired to remember and   
  
once he got to the window sill that was covered by a silk curtain he sat down exhausted.  
  
"I guess nii-chan was wight when he said not to fly so faw..." Azul grinned weakly to himself.  
  
"I REFUSE TO ACCEPT THAT....THAT....THING OF A BIT-BEAST!!" shouted voice that sounded powerful.   
  
Azul silently gasped as he peered a bit outside the curtain and he paled. He had landed on the window sill of the   
  
Six high elders. They all looked like to be arguing about something, and the one that had shouted was   
  
Master Hikoto, high elder of fire with a burning passion and quick temper. He was sitting tall and his dark red   
  
hair spiked looked liked itself was burning with his piercing amber eyes glaring around and him wearing his red   
  
silk traditional robes. As Azul continued to watch he saw a dark haired young man stare at Hikoto, clearly   
  
insulted, his golden eyes glowing.  
  
'Hey....that's nii-chan's sensei.....Eclipse-sensei...high Elder of Dark types....'  
  
"Now see here Hikoto-san!! Just because of one incident with one of my underlings..." started Eclipse glaring   
  
angrily back at Hikoto as he snorted at Eclipse.  
  
"Your so called 'underling' Black Dranzer stole life force off of not one but SEVERAL humans AND he   
  
KILLED ONE!!! What does THAT say!!" Hikoto shouted back.  
  
"So only ONE of mine goes power-hungry!! That's no reason to do what you think is RIGHT for my student!!"   
  
he shouted slamming his fist on the table and making Azul wince. "He's been rightfully punished for his crimes!!"  
  
"So what's to stop HIM from going down the same path...." growled Hikoto at Eclipse, as his eyes widened at   
  
the insult.  
  
"NOW SEE HERE!! YOU LEAVE HIM ALONE RIGHT NOW!!! HE HASN'T DONE A THING AND   
  
WHAT YOU ARE SUGGESTING IS PREPOSTEROUS!!" Eclipse shouted.  
  
"I would have to side with Eclipse on this one Hikoto" said a smooth water voice.  
  
"Yes. I don't see how that is going to work, and it was only after one incident." added another one.  
  
"What rationally explanation do you have for yourself to even THINK of this." one stated sternly.  
  
"Yes and my own little pupil would be devastated." finished one.  
  
As Azul looked towards the four other voices that spoke he saw whom they were.  
  
The first one that spoken out was Master Sui, of water. His long turquoise hair flowed towards the ground as it   
  
lied around him and his dark blue robes. His wise narrowed eyes stared intently at the frustrated Hikoto. The   
  
next one who had spoken was Master Youko of Earth. His dark brown hair covered his deep brown eyes as his   
  
brown and green robes he wore. The third one was Master Kaze of   
  
the Storm, with his dark gray hair and violet eyes as he stared along with the others. His robes consisted of   
  
different shades of gray. The last one Azul nearly gasped out-loud. The last one who had spoken was one that   
  
one that Azul had highly respected. his long silver hair that rained down his back and stopped at the middle of   
  
his back was tied by a single purple ribbon. His pale blue eyes started at the fire master. He like the others   
  
were wearing traditional robes in their color as his was that of white and silver.  
  
  
  
"Tenshi-sensei!!" Azul breathed as he stared at his mentor, still wondering what was going on.   
  
"Yes, I admit that I was very disappointed in Black Dranzer for doing that but it cannot be helped!! We are not   
  
gods to control the lives of whom we are to guide!!" shouted Eclipse.  
  
  
  
"It is one thing to accuse one, but to blame a whole element for just one's fault is NOT very wise. Things like   
  
that could led up to hatred and battles which would be stained by our hands." stated Master Sui. He was usually  
  
the peacekeeper of the six, next to Tenshi.  
  
"What facts have you found so unsettling about my pupil?" Eclipse growled out.  
  
"Well for one, him and that twin of his are very strange and powerful in a way." Hikoto stated. "Look at the   
  
facts!! Even we elders are not blessed with the fact that the two of them get almost normal human bodies without  
  
having to use a lot of energy, while must shape shift."  
  
"That's still no reasons to you methods." stated Kaze sternly.  
  
"Sure most of us find it utterly AMAZING that such a thing could happen to ones so young, but it doesn't   
  
explain why you called us here." Sui added frowning.  
  
"Oh yes. Because I saw the little....THING go and talk to Black Dranzer." growled Hikoto sneered. Everyone   
  
faces in the room expressed horror and shock.  
  
"Bu...but surely he KNOWS he's not to associate with him!! That's why Black Dranzer was sealed off!!" Youko  
  
stated.  
  
"He never was one to follow the rules." added Hikoto.  
  
Some of them started to waver and re-think their decision, as Hikoto smirked victoriously as Eclipse and Tenshi  
  
looked horrified at all the wavering glances.  
  
Hikoto stood and said, "All those in favor in separating the enigma twins Azul and Arashi from each other, say  
  
'aye'."   
  
But before anyone could say their decision a small voice from the windows shouted, "NO!! YOU CAN'T DO   
  
THIS!!"  
  
All heads turned towards the window and out stumbled a teary-eyed Azul, clutching something in his hands   
  
tightly.  
  
Tenshi got up and was about to comfort the kid when he was taken back with crushed and devastated look on   
  
the innocent face he had.  
  
"How...how could you even THINK of doing this to me and my nii-chan!!" cried Azul tears streaming down his  
  
face. " You think all of your decisions awe wight when you make 'em, but what about MY feelings in this!? What  
  
about my nii-chan's thoughts of being gone from him?"   
  
Azul just continued stand there crying and wiping his tears off of his face. Tenshi stood and walked over to Azul   
  
but as he laid his hand on his shoulder, Azul quickly backed away tears still coming.  
  
He didn't say anything, but everyone in the room could tell that Azul felt betrayed and backed away from them.  
  
"Azul!! wait!!" shouted Tenshi but it was too late as Azul quickly dropped what he was holding and flew out of   
  
the room quickly.  
  
  
  
Everyone stared at the few feathers that had come off of Azul's wing that had floated down and landed on a   
  
wrapped object that he had dropped. But before he could pick it up, the door was slid opened and chibi Arashi   
  
stepped in. He still had his short black onyx hair and piercing crimson eyes and wore a sleeveless leather shirt   
  
and pants as usual. He had his small leather bat like wings folded up as he walked up to Eclipse and bowed   
  
showing respect.  
  
"Sensei...I'm back from the......what happened?" he asked looking around. His crimson eyes scanned the room   
  
until he saw three familiar white feathers. He pushed past his sensei and ran towards where Tenshi was standing.  
  
Arashi picked up the package and a feather and then rubbed it between his index finger and thumb and felt   
  
something.  
  
"Tears....he was crying...but why?" Arashi asked mostly towards himself until he caught sight of Tenshi.  
  
  
  
"Tenshi-sensei!! What happened to Hi-chan!!" shouted Arashi.  
  
"Arashi....we must ask you a question of utmost importance." stated Sui as he looked kindly at the freaked-out   
  
Arashi. He mutely nodded.  
  
"Okay, what the HELL were you doing by Black Dranzer's seal?" growled Hikoto before anyone else could   
  
ask that question.   
  
"I was walking by there for an errand for sensei. That was the only path and since my wing was just healed   
  
from that fight the other day, I wasn't able to fly." retorted Arashi. "And if you must know I didn't SAY anything  
  
to him..."   
  
Hikoto couldn't say anything and just sat down and grumbled.  
  
"That's a relief." sighed Youko, as he smiled.  
  
"Okay so what happened!?" cried Arashi.  
  
"We were called here to have a meeting about....separating you from your dear nii-chan. We were all against it,   
  
but Hikoto was, very passionate about it. Your nii-chan accidentally heard us and for some reason we didn't   
  
sense him and when the end of the meeting came he suddenly leapt off and yelled and then he just ran off."   
  
replied Tenshi.  
  
"Hi-chan...." Arashi muttered quietly, suddenly he was hit with a wave of pain and fear and fell to his knees, and  
  
breath heavily.  
  
  
  
"Arashi!! What's wrong!!" shouted Eclipse running towards his pupil worried. Tenshi also kneeled down, along   
  
with Sui and Youko.  
  
"I feel it...."Arashi said, breathing heavily. "Azul's in trouble! I hafta go and help him!!" shouted Arashi   
  
sprinting towards the window, but before he jumped he glared at Hikoto.  
  
"If Azul is in ANY physical pain because of you jumping to damn conclusions, I swear I'm gonna kick your ASS   
  
old man." scowled Arashi and took off.  
  
"Yeah, yeah...tell the gaki I'm sorry." growled Hikoto, "actually, we better follow him incase he gets in over   
  
his head again." and with that he slid the door opened and walked out and soon the other five followed after him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"You little light brat!! how dare you come here." growled a pissed off dark type.   
  
Azul was afraid as he was backed up until his back hit a tree. He looked up fearfully and stared at three dark   
  
type bit-beasts surrounding him. Azul had flown away so fast that he never got a really good idea at which   
  
direction he had flown in. He had flown into the territory of the dark types.  
  
"What should we do to him Akui-san?" asked one grinning and cracking his knuckles.  
  
"How about we beat him up first." the other added.  
  
"Why not...no one is here to protect him...." the leader said and just as they were about to strike...  
  
"You harm on feather on him and I'll make sure you'll loose more that teeth Akui..." snarled a voice behind   
  
them. They all turned around and sweated.   
  
There stood Arashi there glaring at the three older dark bit-beasts as he glowered at them. A hauntingly black   
  
aura surrounded him and his crimson eyes glowing.  
  
"If you as so much harm one feather on him, you'll be missing more than just teeth in less than five seconds."   
  
growled Arashi. The other two seemed intimidated until Akui snorted.  
  
"And what can a brat like you do against the THREE of us?" he retorted.   
  
Arashi just growled and jumped forward and quickly knocked one guy out in less than two seconds, as the other   
  
two gaped.   
  
"YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR THAT BRAT!!" Akui shouted and he and the other charged forward and   
  
started to attack Arashi. He's managing to dodge all of the attacks so far and soon retaliated and attacked back, and quickly knocking them out. He was breathing heavily.  
  
  
  
"Oi...taking out those guys was harder than I expected." he muttered and then he turned his head and smiled   
  
gently at the scared Azul with tears still coming down his closed eyes. He walked over and laid a hand on him,   
  
but had to calm Azul down and shouted, "HEY!! HI-CHAN!! It's me." he said. Azul's eyes flashed opened and   
  
stared at the grinning face of his brother. "Kuwai-chan!! WHAAA!!!"   
  
And Azul leapt forward and hugged Arashi tightly. "The...elders...were...consi..sidering that we..." stuttered Azul,  
  
but Arashi quickly silenced him. "I know. It was a mistake, don't worry we're not about to be separated anytime.  
  
..anywhere hikari-chan...." smiled Arashi. Azul grinned and then said, "I have a gift for you but I think I left it at  
  
the elders place..." he said. Arashi grinned.   
  
"you mean this? here I got you something too." he replied and handed to Azul. "I got ya something too. Hope   
  
you like it." Azul brightened and tore open the gift making Arashi laugh and he too tore open the gift. "WHOA   
  
THANKS BRO!!" they shouted in unison. Azul had gotten a blue prism gem that seemed to swirl with different   
  
colors and Arashi got a silver gem on a chain with a white wing on one   
  
side and a demon wing on the left. Arashi put that round his neck as did Azul with his.  
  
"Thanks a lot Kuwai-chan." grinned Azul  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~End of Flashback*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Arashi fingered the very same pendent and grinned at Kyoshi.  
  
"Any way I know what to get him. just follow me." replied Arashi and then flew off and Kyoshi trailing after him.  
  
~*~*~The next morning~*~*~   
  
Cursing the sun, Kristy rolls over and buries her messy red head into the pillow under her. "Why can't the sun   
  
stay asleep as long as me?" she moaned into it, curling up into a warm ball and nearing sleep once more. Her   
  
door opened with a bang and she jumped up, hair on end. "ACK!" she shouted, then looked up to see her team   
  
glaring at her and moving to her bed quicker than she would have liked.   
  
"H...H.,,Hey guys!" she squeaked. "What's up?"   
  
Trista growled and would have attacked Kristy if Nanashi and Averus hadn't been in her way.   
  
"You took Dominion you baka-koneko!!"  
  
Averus and Nanashi blocked Trista from getting to the confused Kristy.   
  
  
  
"What she means is Kristy....Dominion, Kyoshi and Azul are missing." he added.  
  
Vincent stepped up. "Trista as much as you dislike Kristy, there really is no evidence to if she took them."  
  
Suddenly the five of them heard people talking and looked at the door, and gaped. There were Arashi and   
  
Kyoshi walking past them laughing at something and Arashi was holding something.  
  
  
  
"ARASHI!!" shouted Vincent running out...Arashi turned around and sweated. "Mornin' Vincent...I just went   
  
out last night and Kyoshi wanted to come too...Eeerr...gomen?" he replied.   
  
Vincent growled and walked past him, but no before muttering..." No moochis for two weeks". Arashi's eyes got  
  
wide and started to water.  
  
"VINCENT!! C'MON!! THAT AIN'T FAIR!!! KYOSHI!! HELP!!" whined Arashi as a sweat-dropping Kyoshi   
  
and Averus followed them. Kristy sweat-dropped as she stared at Trista and Nanashi.   
  
"I really have no idea!! KitteFae!! Can ya help?" Kristy asked her bit-beast, but when she got no reply she   
  
stared. "ACK!! KITTEFAE!! WHERE ARE YOU!!"  
  
On the rooftops, a sleek cat bit-beast streaked across and attacked a glowing angel bit. He shot a stream of   
  
light in her direction, but she dodged quickly and attacked him. He created a shield in seconds, and she bounced  
  
off, hitting the ground with a thud. Looking up, she mewed.   
  
"Aww, Azul! I though I had you that time!"  
  
Azul laughed. "You nearly did, don't worry. You dodged the light and that's an improvement. Now, time for your   
  
speed."   
  
Kittefae pouted.   
  
"Aww, can't I have a break?" she begged.  
  
Azul smiled gently at the cat before nodding. "You deserve it." he said before sitting in the shade from a high   
  
building beside them. Kittefae grinned and trotted over to him before curling up cutely and laying her head on   
  
his lap to doze.   
  
"Yay." she commented, tiredly.  
  
Unknown to the both of them, a pair of deep blue eyes watched them with emotions mixed in them of hurt,  
  
jealousy, and longing.  
  
Azul smiled gently as he watched the koneko sleep on him. He wouldn't openly admit but KitteFae was very   
  
close to him, as a best-friend or little sister. He enjoyed all the time they spent together training and KitteFae   
  
alway did make him laugh with the stunts that Kristy pulled. He sighs.   
  
"Hmm...I wonder what's going on..." he thought out-loud as he sweat-dropped when he heard a bunch of ruckus   
  
downstairs...  
  
Kristy screamed as she ran away from Trista who had gotten out of Averus and Nanashi's grasp...amazingly...  
  
who was chasing her through the house. Averus and Nanashi blinked in surprise...since when did Tris get strong   
  
enough to beat both of them? Must've been that time of month...or not...she's still sane...  
  
"I swear I didn't do it!!"  
  
"That's what they all say, now get back here so I can turn you into a pancake!"  
  
As Trista kept chasing Kristy around the apartment, threatening her and Nanashi with Averus came running   
  
down trying to get them to calm down. Arashi was sitting on the couch still whining about having no moochi   
  
cakes for two weeks, and a sweat-dropping Kyoshi comforted him. Vincent walked out of the kitchen with a cup  
  
of coffee in his hands, but once he saw the chaos, he retreated back into the kitchen..  
  
Back on the rooftops, Azul sweated as he continued to hear the chaos below him, and started to get curious on   
  
what was going on...but he didn't want to wake KitteFae up and was stuck..  
  
Kristy darted into the kitchen, narrowly avoiding crashing into Vincent as she ran through. Trista, on the other   
  
hand, wasn't so lucky. She tried to dodge him, but did not have the neko-like ability to do that on a dime and both  
  
tumbled to the floor. Because she slipped backwards to try to stop, she kicked Vincent's legs out from under   
  
him and now he was on top of her...his cup a few centimeters from her head. "he he he...oops?"  
  
Blue eyes darted from Azul and Kittefae to the door a foot away and, deciding to leave the two alone, goes   
  
through the door and sweatdrops at the chaos. "Oh my.."  
  
As Dominion left, Azul's head shot up and wondered who was here.  
  
"Huh?" he wondered looking around, but KitteFae was still on his lap and still asleep.  
  
As Dominion walked down the stairs he sweat-dropped. Arashi had stopped whining and along with Kyoshi   
  
staring at the mess the apartment was.  
  
"Eeerr...what happened?" he asked.  
  
The graceful horse-man's sweat-drop just grew worse. "and here I was hoping you could tell me." he said,   
  
smoothly, striding over and plopping down on the couch beside Kyoshi. "Any ideas?"  
  
Kittiefae groaned as her eyes opened slowly. "Hm...Sorry Azul...five more minutes." she yawned cutely.  
  
Azul smiled at her "Sure I'm in no hurry, though I'm starting to wonder if you're just delaying training"   
  
he replied grinning. KitteFae smiled back and then snuggled closer to Azul falling asleep again and he just   
  
laughed lightly.  
  
"Big brother!! It was an accident!!" Nanashi asked lightly tugging on Vincent's arm who sighed.   
  
"Fine Nanashi...but Kristy and Trista are on dish duty this week." he said.  
  
Blushing lightly, Trista glared at Vincent. "Hey!" her and Kristy shouted in unison.   
  
Dominion blinked and looked over to Kyoshi. With a grin he tilted his head to one side...oh he knew why Kyoshi   
  
was with Arashi so much...yes he did!   
  
{Hm..} he thought to himself, {I'm going to have to talk to that bird sometime about this...}   
  
"Arashi, what did you get your brother, again? You told me and I've forgotten."  
  
Vincent smirked, "Would you like two weeks?".   
  
The shut the girls up quickly, and Nanashi along with Averus restrained a laugh, as they started muttering about  
  
unfair things.  
  
"Okay fine you can have two we..."   
  
"OKAY!! OKAY!! WE'LL TAKE THE ONE WEEK DISH DUTY!!" they shouted in unison.   
  
Nanashi and Averus suddenly just started laughing. "Oh very funny you two.." they growled out.  
  
Arashi grinned  
  
"I got him this small ruby sphere that's held by a dragon's claw and a weird crystal I found that shape like a   
  
small blue flame."   
  
Dominion nodded. "Right, I still think he's going to love it.." he trailed off and stared into space.   
  
With a huff, Kristy walked over and flicked Nanashi on the nose.   
  
"You wouldn't think this was so funny if it were happening to you." she pouted.  
  
Nanashi grins, "That's because I do the dishes WILLINGLY Kristy-chan. I'm use to it." he replied and walked   
  
over to the stove, "Come on...I'll cook your favorite breakfast alright? and I'll help you cook it."   
  
Kristy's eyes lit up, "Yea!!" she shouted and hugged Nanashi, who blushed, but laughed. Averus, Trista and   
  
even Vincent grinned at the duo.   
  
Kyoshi and Arashi stared at Dominion who had trail off and Arashi started snapping his fingers trying to get   
  
Dominion's attention. It didn't work. Arashi hit Dominion's head lightly but that still didn't work.   
  
"Think of anything that could wake him up and where is my brother? I haven't' seen him all morning." Arashi   
  
stated, staring at the dazed Dominion. Kyoshi shrugged, "I haven't the faintest idea..."  
  
KitteFae finally opened her eyes with an evil grin on her face...finally, she turned into her human form and   
  
started tickling Azul with no mercy at all.   
  
"Ha ha ha! Let's see you get out of this one, angel-man!" she cried, grinning and tickling him wildly.  
  
Azul's eyes widened imminently, he suddenly regretted not wearing his armor for more protection as he started   
  
to laugh,   
  
"AHAHAHA!! KIT...KITTEFAE!!! ACK!! STOP!!".   
  
He was continually assaulted as he tried to get out of the grasp until he started retaliating and tickled her back.   
  
"AHA!! TAKE THAT KONEKO!!"  
  
With a 'squeal,' Kittefae twitched at the tickles and laughed hard. "AH! A.AZUL! NOT FAIR!!!! I had you first!!  
  
!!" she exclaimed through laughs.   
  
Azul laughed, "Ha!! Turn of the tides koneko!! and who cares if you had me first!! I got you know!! come here   
  
you!!" and tickled her some more as she was laughing herself to tears. They were rolling a bit around each other  
  
until Azul was on top of KitteFae, and was still tickling her.  
  
Hearing a thump from the roof, Kristy looked up with Averus. "What was that?" she asked him as they set the   
  
table. The bit-beasts had wandered into the room and were helping out a little, but Dominion had only just snapped  
  
out of his trance at the thump and looked up.   
  
Dominion thought, 'wait a minute...KitteFae is up there with Azul...so...' he thought wildly. Kyoshi looked at him,  
  
"Ya know something?" Dominion replied,   
  
"Well....I think Azul and KitteFae are up there..." he replied.  
  
"WHAT!?" shouted Kristy and Nanashi surprised as they brought the food to the table.  
  
"They're up there...alone?"asked Averus looking at Dominion."How do you know that Dominion?"Trista.  
  
With a blink, Dominion absent-mindedly shrugged and answered "I saw them up there cuddling." he replied.   
  
Then realizing what he said, blushed and looked at the entire group looking at him.  
  
"What?"   
  
Rolling her eyes, Trista motioned to Nanashi and Kristy to the door. "You two going up there?"  
  
Nanashi and Kristy suddenly jolted awake and nodded. "AZUL!! KITTEFAE!!" they shouted as they sprinted   
  
from the kitchen and up the stairs. Dominion sighed and looked and sweated as he was still being stared at by the   
  
others.   
  
"What?" he asked.   
  
"So what were you doing up there?" Trista asked.  
  
Dominion blushed and tried to smile innocently at Trista. "Well...um...you see...uh...OWIE!!!" He exclaimed as a   
  
stern looking Trista grabbed his ear and dragged him out of the room and into hers. Looking at him with a smirk   
  
as he pouted and rubbed his ear, she told him "Big baby...and you were stalking Azul again, weren't you?"   
  
Dominion went a little rigid as he sweat dropped sheepishly.   
  
"Maybe.."  
  
Trista stared at him..."I was just wondering what he was doing and...." he started still sweat-dropping. Trista   
  
shook her head. "Oi...well, YOU'RE coming with me to see what those two are exactly doing." she said and   
  
dragged Dominion by the ear. "Owie!! Mistress" he shouted, as he was pulled outta the room and they headed to  
  
the roof. Vincent and Averus just still sat there sighing.   
  
While Kyoshi and Arashi had found some entertainment playing Nanashi's playstation and beating each other up  
  
with the characters on the game. "AHAHAHA!! Beat ya again Kyoshi!!" grinned Arashi. Kyoshi blanched..."  
  
No fair!! Again!!"  
  
Rolling her eyes, Trista pulled Dominion up onto the roof.   
  
"Trista. TRIS-TA! How many times do I have to tell you to call me that?"   
  
"I'm sorry mis...Trista!!" Trista smirked and walked up behind Kristy, Dominion rubbing his soar ear.   
  
"That's better...so guys, what's up?"  
  
Kristy and Nanashi sweat-dropped, as they removed their ears from the door. "We~el...we kinda wanna hear   
  
what they're doing." Kristy replied a bit. Nanashi laughed.   
  
"She insisted that we spy on KitteFae and wanting to hear what they were doing." he added.   
  
Trista rolled her eyes at them."Real mature you guys."she said. Then on the other side of the door they heard   
  
more laughing.   
  
"Ack!Stop! KittieFae"  
  
Unable to contain an un-characteristic growl, Dominion got a few weird looks before he realized what he had done   
  
then turned away with a little whistle. With a sigh, Kristy stood up behind all of them with an evil glint in her eye.   
  
Trista saw this and smiled warily at the younger girl.   
  
"What are you doing?"   
  
"Tired of waiting." was the simple reply before she ran forwards and shoved the three other persons out onto the   
  
roof, loudly. Smiling innocently, she stepped over the dizzy people and walked out onto it.   
  
"Ah, what a nice day, eh guys?" she grinned.  
  
Her grin suddenly stopped as she stared in shock. As the other three people got up wearily to their feet and also   
  
looked up and Dominion let out another growl, but silently this time. Apparently the door had surprised the two   
  
and looking at the people looking at them.   
  
"Erk!! Ah...It's not what it looks like!!" shouted Azul.   
  
Azul was now underneath Kittiefae, his hands holding her wrists high above her as he had caught them just   
  
recently, and she was straddling his waist...and HAD a pout on. now it was a blush.   
  
"Hm..." Kittefae commented with a tiny sweatdrop. "This is awkward."   
  
Dominion, unable to take this scene anymore, just looked away and disappeared back into the apartment again.   
  
Kristy grinned.   
  
"Go Kittefae! I never knew you had it in you!!"  
  
Azul and KitteFae untangle themselves from each and separated.   
  
"Kristy-chan!! I...we....er...that's to say....Azul...." stuttered KitteFae trying to explain.   
  
"Azul?" Nanashi asked looking at his blushing bit-beast.   
  
"I was helping KitteFae train and then when we took a break she decided to try and tickle me." he replied.   
  
Nanashi laughed.   
  
"Okay...you might wanna come down stairs, Arashi got hold of my playstation again." he added.   
  
Azul shot up. "Again!! Aww man he's never gonna give it up!! We're train latter Kitte alright?" and Azul grabbed   
  
his armor, and put them away, as he ran down stairs wearing his silk clothes. KitteFae got up and blushed.   
  
"Don't even make a comment Kristy!!" she shouted and ran went into the apartment.   
  
Trista, Nanashi and Kristy shared a laugh and walked back. As Azul ran down the stairs, he crashed into   
  
Dominion, who was slowly walking.   
  
"ACK!! DOMINION WATCH OUT!!" Azul shouted and they crashed landed on the floor.   
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
End of Chapter One.  
  
Sparky:Hope you enjoyed it!! Please review!!  
  
Stormy: Considering you already have quite a bit left to show...  
  
Sparky: SHUT IT STORMY!! 


	2. Kawaii Moments

Sparky: Hiya people!! Second chapter here!! Not much to say, but I don't own any of the characters except for my Nanashi, Vincent, Azul and Arashi, and don't forget to thank Blue who wrote this with me!! She owns Dominion and Trista.  
  
Stromy: Flamers as usual will be ignored or used to cook my s'mores. *smacks lips* yummy!  
  
Sparky: *sweat-drops* Oi..enjoy!! ************************************************************************** ***********  
  
Sheepishly, Dominion nodded and disappeared in a hazy blue light that streaked up the stairs and into Trista's pocket. She blinked but shrugged it off, Dominion was acting weird lately and she didn't know why. Kristy pranced into the living room and sweatdropped at the two bit beasts on the playstation.  
  
"Oi...um...AZUL! You better get in here quick!!  
  
Azul still a bit dazed with his crash landing with Dominion and wondering about his quick retreat when he groaned and stood up and sighed. Arashi and Kyoshi were at it again. Those two never seem to like backing down from a challenge. They were still playing on it and the score was Kyoshi: 98 Arashi: 98. They were fighting each other for the 99th win and they were so close....so close that when the screen went black they jumped up and shouted, "OI!! WHAT THE HELL!!" and turned around and saw an annoyed Azul.  
  
At that moment, Kittefae walked into the room...then before she took another step spun around and left.  
  
"I am NOT refereing an Arashi/Azul fight." she muttered and was soon joined hurriedly by Trista and Kristy.  
  
"Yeesh, boys." they all groaned before heading to the kitchen.  
  
Arashi, Azul and Kyoshi walked in. Vincent and the other Shadow Blades were sitting down and getting their food.  
  
"Sorry guys...looks like you're going to have to sit in the living room." Nanashi said sheepishly as he added some eggs to his plate.  
  
The bit-beasts shook their head and got their plates. When Azul went and got his plate full of hash browns, eggs, bacon and strawberry milk. He went over to Trista and asked her something in her ear.  
  
"Can you tell Dominion that I apologize for me crashing into him and making him return to his bit?" he whispered.  
  
Trista inwardly grinned and nodded. Azul thanked her as KitteFae laughed and told Azul to hurry up as Kyoshi was going to turn on t.v, to watch their usual cartoons. Trista looked at her pocket grinned and said, "Did you hear?"  
  
Sitting in the blue abyss of his blade, Dominion sighed and mentally nodded. "Yes I did, mistress."  
  
The dark aura around Trista that suddenly appeared made the Shadow Blades move away a little to the other side of the table.  
  
"IT'S TRISTA!!" she shouted through the mental link. Kristy sweat dropped as the aura dimmed and Trista looked at them confused. "Ok...I think it's safe now..."  
  
Vincent and Averus blinked and Vincent whispered, "She really despises being called mistress.".  
  
Averus nodded while drinking his tea.  
  
"No doubt about that." Nanashi and Kristy just resumed their talking and laughing here and there.  
  
Meanwhile as the bit-beasts watched Flame of Recca, Azul couldn't help but wonder what was going on with Dominion.  
  
"Aww c'mon Recca!! Don't let that paperboy beat you! shouted Kyoshi as he watched.  
  
Arashi added, "Call out someone!!! call Nadre out!!".  
  
KitteFae looked up from her spot to the sighing Azul slowing eating his food.  
  
"Azul, what's wrong? Why've you sighing so much?" she asked. Azul smiled, "I'm just wondering what's up with Dominion." he replied.  
  
Kittefae blinked and nodded. He was right.. "You noticed it too? He has been acting very weird lately...like he's either hiding something and doing a very poor job of it." she remarked...then looked at the TV. "Aww, c'mon!! Beat that paperboy!!!"  
  
"ACK!! RECCA GET OUT OF THERE YOU LOOK LIKE A MUMMY!!" Kyoshi shouted.  
  
Arashi just continued watching and eating his food. Arashi, Kyoshi and Azul were sitting on the couch, while KitteFae was sitting on the floor in front of Azul.  
  
"Hmm....but what could it be? Every time I try and ask him, he just shakes his head and mutters and walks off." replied Azul.  
  
Moving her head to lean on Azul's lap, Kittefae answered "I know! It's like he's in his own little world nowadays...yet his skills seem to improve." she grumbled.  
  
Hearing this comment, Arashi smirked and looked down at her. "Are you still soar from that butt-kicking he handed you the other day?" he asked, surprised.  
  
Kittefae stuck her tongue out at him. "Hey! It's not everyday I get beaten by a pony!" she exclaimed.  
  
A laugh sounded from behind them.  
  
"Actually, an Arabian stallion, not a pony." Dominion entered the room, munching on a piece of toast before jumping over the back of the couch and sitting on the back, his legs between Azul and Kyoshi as he looked at the TV.  
  
"What did I miss?"  
  
"Recca finally got out of the mummy wrapping and is fighting Raiha with his fire-blade!!" shouted Kyoshi.  
  
Arashi nodded. "Yeah!! Who would've thought." he grinned.  
  
KitteFae looked up at Dominion and asked, "So, how are you feeling?".  
  
Dominion looked at her confused, "About what?"  
  
"About...anything."  
  
With a blink of his deep blue eyes, Dominion looked back to the television.  
  
"Well I think he should be using the light-blade instead of the fire." he snorted and rolled his eyes at the character in the show as they screwed up again.  
  
"Oi, those animators are all the same: put the character in a life or death situation, make it seem impossible, then they pull out a miraculous win utterly easy to predict." he spoke, then was hit in the face with a pillow by Kyoshi.  
  
"Shush! I wanna see if Recca can get out of this one this time!" Rolling his eyes, Dominion smiled down to Kittefae and Azul who were looking at him. "What?"  
  
Azul shook his head and smiled at Dominion who blushed a bit and looked away. KitteFae looked between Azul and Dominion confused.  
  
"YEAH!! he what an attack!!" shouted Kyoshi as the match had ended, and giving previews of the next episode.  
  
"Okay, but what's next?" Arashi asked as he ate some eggs with ketchup on them.  
  
"I think...oh gawd NO!!" shouted Kyoshi.  
  
"What?" asked Dominion.  
  
Its one of KitteFae's favorites shows...Tokyo Mew Mew..." groaned Kyoshi.  
  
Arashi sweat-dropped.  
  
"Your kidding me!!" Kyoshi shook his head..."Aww...man....more neko- girls" he said.  
  
KitteFae brightened. "Yea!! My show!! My show!!" she laughed and grinned eagerly watching it. Azul laughed at KitteFae, while Dominion took a side- long at Azul.  
  
'He's so handsome when he laughs...gah! WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING!!' Dominion yelled at himself, then snapped out of it when Kittefaes show came on. She let out a loud whoop of joy that scared him enough that he fell off the back of the couch...hearing a thump, Kittefae turned around curiously.  
  
"Hey...where'd Dominion go?" she asked, naively.  
  
Dominion, however, was on the floor seeing pretty birdies. "Ooh! They tweet!"  
  
Azul grinned at KitteFae's naivety and got up and walked behind the couch and saw the dazed Dominion. He laughed lightly and walked until he was right next to him and lifted him until he was leaning in Azul's arms gently. "Dominion. hey snap outta it!!" Azul said.  
  
"Aww cute!! Go Ichigo!! you can tell Masaya!!" laughed KitteFae as Arashi and Kyoshi groaned.  
  
"Too...much...sweetness...." they said.  
  
Shaking his head, Dominion looked up. Realizing where he was he immediately blushed and jumped up.  
  
"I'm snapped...and I'll go...practice Eternal Jury. I mean Eternal Rush!!!" he wanted to kick himself as he sent a fake smile to Azul, a thanks for helping him up, then turned around quickly, ran into the wall...another very uncharacteristic nature for the poor bit beast...then walked as quickly as he could up to the roof.  
  
Kittefae squeal in delight at her TV show, plus the fact that the Darkest bit beast on Earth was watching it at that moment and hating it. But he was still watching! Then there was Kyoshi...enough said...she turned and grinned at them. "Don't ya just love this! It's so kawaii!"  
  
Kyoshi and Arashi shouted, "NO!! ARGH!!! TOO DAMN CUTE!!! THE HORROR!!" they shouted, but was forced to stay where they were, because they couldn't get to the playstation with out Azul's permission as they almost destroyed it and not to mention that it was Nanashi's. They sighed in unison. "No fair...."  
  
KitteFae grinned and shouted, "LOOK!! She's being rescued by a another neko and changed back into a human by KISSING!!"laughed KitteFae.  
  
"AAARRRRGGGHHHH!!!!"shouted Kyoshi and Arashi as they buried their faces into their pillows.  
  
Vincent and Averus heard it from the kitchen.  
  
"Tokyo Mew Mew...AGAIN."they sighed.  
  
Azul just stood up and frowned confused at Dominion's behavior. 'Now what's up with that Dominion? I just want to help. Does...does he hate me?' he thought sadly as he sat down on the couch.  
  
Kittefae turned to them with a grin and nodded.  
  
"Of course! You know, boys, you should watch this show. It's very educational for men as single as you are and who have no chance of getting dates. Just as you do!" she said gleefully before jumping up and onto Azul's lap, playfully, watching Vincent and Averus' reactions. After all...there were commercials and she was bored with those.  
  
"Yeah right. How could a show like THIS help you get a date...and WHAT DO YA MEAN HOPELESS YOU BAKA NEKO!!" shouted Arashi jumping up, glaring at the grinning Neko-jin on Azul's lap.  
  
She whistled innocently, "No~othing."  
  
Kyoshi sighed and pulled down the steaming Arashi back to the couch.  
  
"Is it me, or do our bit-beasts seem to hate things that are 'kawaii'?" asked Vincent drinking his coffee.  
  
Kristy grinned when Vincent made that comment, "But Vincent, you like Street and you think SHE'S 'kawaii'."  
  
Averus and Nanashi almost fell off of their chairs laughing at the tomato red Vincent. "MAXELL!!"  
  
Kristy looked innocently at Vincent as the laughter in the kitchen was at it's peak.  
  
"What? I was only stating facts!" she defended, then pouted.  
  
Kittefae sighed then continued watching her show. "It helps you because it shows you what girls like! I think..." she sweat dropped, then looked up at Averus.  
  
"So, mister silent, are you watching or are you pulling a Vincent and not watching?"  
  
Averus smirked, "If you don't mind, I'll find my own way." he replied and went to cleaning up.  
  
"Maxell....if you tell ANYONE about this..." growled Vincent.  
  
Kristy perked up as if her birthday came early. "You mean it's TRUE then!! You really DO have a crush on Street!!?"  
  
Vincent blushed again and retorted, "I NEVER SAID THAT!! QUITE PUTTING WORDS IN MY MOUTH MAXELL!!!"  
  
Kristy laughed and hid behind Nanashi who was laughing also. "Aww calm down nii-san."  
  
Vincent breathed, and then just grabbed a newspaper and went back to reading it, but he still had that blush stained on his cheeks.  
  
"You must really love teasing him." Trista said smiling. Kristy just laughed and hugged Nanashi. Soon the credits rolled and KitteFae sat back on the floor and pouted. "Aww."  
  
"Thank you kami-sama!!" Kyoshi and Arashi said.  
  
"Hey Arashi, its that one show you like...Demon Diary" . Arashi grinned. "Finally!!" and sat back waiting for it to start.  
  
KitteFae was about to comment when she took a look at Azul, who looked depressed.  
  
"Azul-chan...what's wrong?" she asked. "I...I think Dominion may hate me..." sighed Azul depressed.  
  
With a blink of surprise, Kittefae looked at him with worry. "Why would you think that? Dominion's always looked up to you! You and Kyoshi are practically his mentors since Arashi was always busy with Vincent. He could never hate you, Azul...who could?"  
  
Azul smiled weakly and hugged KitteFae quickly.  
  
"Thanks a lot neko-chan. But he's been acting strange, and I just wanna know what's wrong with him." he replied.  
  
He got up quietly leaving KitteFae and headed towards Nanashi's room to think. KitteFae was a bit angry, and jumped off the couch and marched towards the roof to get an explanation from a certain horse.  
  
Blue eyes shone as the magnificent horse reared, tossing it's head, then charged forwards through, between, and over various obstacles he had placed around the roof for training. His breath came out in heavy snorts as he wove in and out of two tall poles, then over a few garbage cans, and finally got back to the start once more. Pawing the ground, his glowing mane moves as he shook his head majestically, staring at the course once more.  
  
"DOMINION!! I want to talk to you." growled KitteFae as she stepped on to the roof, catching Dominion's attention.  
  
His ears flicked towards her first before he turned his head, his tail swaying in the breeze. With a nod he turned back into his human form which was panting and sweating, but not heavily as he had just started his workout. "May I help you?" he asked, a little confused.  
  
"What is your problem with Azul!!" she asked, stepping closer to him so she wouldn't have to yell, her, cat ears on the top of her head were ridged and her tail was moving side-side as an annoyed sign. her dark turquoise hair tied in a pony tail swaying, and her arms folded across her chest.  
  
Dominion blinked and tilted his head to one side, curiously, completely confused at why Kittefae would ask that. "I have no problem with Azul, nor will I ever."  
  
"Then WHY for kami's sake are you acting all weird towards him!! He's a bit depressed after you 'wonderful' departure when he was just trying to help you. He thinks you HATE him." retorted KitteFae, frowning as he cat- like eyes started at Dominion.  
  
Worry crossed Dominion's face as he looked over KitteFae's shoulder to the doorway. "I don't hate him...far from it!" he blinked once more. "I'm acting weird?" he mused, his voice not exactly fitting with the slang.  
  
Now KitteFae was confused as her arms unfolded and fell to he sides. "Yeah. You've been stuttering a bit and blushing for no apparent reason, and this is mostly occurred around Azul, which is why he thinks you hate him. You better go apologize to him." stated KitteFae jabbing a finger in Dominion's side and walking towards the door of the roof.  
  
Dominion looked away and off into space and spoke very softly, but loud enough that KitteFae could hear him "But I...I don't think I can..."  
  
KitteFae sighed and did what Trista always did, pulled Dominion's ear.  
  
"Yeow!! KitteFae!! Leggo!!" shouted Dominion as he was dragged downstairs.  
  
"Stop acting so immature!! Azul is your FRIEND!! He'll understand!!" replied KittieFae.  
  
By now, breakfast was cleaned up and everyone was doing something. Arashi and Kyoshi were still watching anime and Azul was sitting on the couch with them. When KitteFae came down with Dominion by his ear, Azul was the first to see them and sweat-dropped.  
  
"KitteFae...why are you pulling Dominion's ear..." he asked.  
  
"Come over here Azul." replied KitteFae and Azul did and walked until he was in the hallway, with just KittieFae and Dominion. She let go of Dominion's ear and huffed, "Now you know what you hafta do!!" KitteFae said walked downstairs leaving Azul and Dominion alone.  
  
Rubbing his soar ear, Dominion glared after KitteFae's retreating back. "HOW does she know about my ear?" he muttered, then looked up at Azul and immediately straightened. "Um...hey Azul!"  
  
Azul blinked and was about to say something but he remembered how Dominion was acting and quietly muttered a weak, "Hi," before looking down at the floor.  
  
Down below Arashi and Kyoshi were now watching Nanashi and Kristy play video games and by the shouts it sounds like Nanashi won again. They were playing Dance Dance Revolution.  
  
"Wanna try again Kristy?" Nanashi asked laughing. Kristy grinned back.  
  
Worried, Dominion moved to get eye contact with Azul. "What's wrong?" he asked, moving forwards. "Azul?"  
  
With the grin still on her face Kristy nodded. "And your going down!!"  
  
Azul winced and backed up a bit. "Umm....well...you...er..." stuttered Azul as he was still looking down at the floor. Nanashi grinned and picked another song. Trista, KitteFae, and even Averus was watching. Vincent was trying to take a nap on one of the chairs, with the newspaper on his face.  
  
Feeling in the mood to bother somebody, Arashi smirked before quickly, quietly, and silently moving over to where Vincent sat, dozing. With the smirk still plastered on his face and with no chance of getting caught, he materialized a cup of icy cold water in his hand and, knowing what it would do to the ink in the newspaper, poured it on Vincent's head. Snapping his fingers, he was back where he had been before, and Kristy had the freshly poured cup laying beside her. Extremely worried now, but knowing when to stay away, Dominion bit his lip.  
  
"KitteFae told me you thought I hated you...she couldn't be more wrong." he said quietly, hanging his head in shame. How could something so small be blown out of proportion like this?  
  
"EEEEEYYYYAAAAA!!!! THAT'S FREEEZING!!! DAMMIT!!!" shouted Vincent as he sprung off the chair and threw the ruined newspaper off his face.  
  
His blond hair stuck to his face and his shirt was wet. Averus had looked at what he was screaming at had to stop himself from grinning, as he stared at the wet Vincent.  
  
"Who...the...hell...DID...it." he growled out.  
  
Averus shrugged, and Vincent looked around and saw the cup by Kristy's feet, but he knew better. Kristy was too busy playing against Nanashi to dump water on him. There was only one other time when he was drenched and that was when his mother had Arashi wake him up. Vincent growled and went into the kitchen, leaving the room for a minute. Averus heard some rummaging and came out and glaring darkly at someone. Or more specifically, a certain bit-beast.  
  
"A~RA~SHI!!! GET YOUR DEMON BUTT OVER HERE!!" he shouted and Arashi sweat- dropped and ran away from his pissed off master.  
  
"Aww c'mon Vincent!!" he laughed as he pulled Vincent's shirt over his head, obscuring his view, but the shirt came off Vincent and he was chasing after Arashi in only his black pants and white socks. Azul looked up.  
  
"Honto ni!!" he asked grinning.  
  
Dominion mutely nodded and Azul gave a cry of joy and hugged Dominion, who blushed instantly.  
  
"Thanks Dominion!! C'mon let's go downstairs!!" laughed Azul as he took Dominion's hand and pulled him downstairs, only to stop short when they saw Vincent without a shirt tackle Arashi sat on his back and hit Arashi's head with a frying.  
  
"TAKE THAT YOU BAKA!!"  
  
Then the door-bell rang.  
  
Trista rolled her eyes and got up off the couch, deliberately using one of Averus' legs to push herself up, then strode over to the door.  
  
"Will you put a shirt on, Vincent? Your going to get a cold. And stop killing your bit beast, unfortunately we actually need him."  
  
The blush on Dominion's face faded a little as he smiled and went after Azul...but was still staring at the sight before him. "Um...is this our cue to leave?" he asked for all the bit beasts.  
  
Trista looked through the eye hole in the door and shook her head. "Nah...its just Street." she replied.  
  
Nanashi and Kristy finished their game and stared at her. "Wait...did you say Street is here now?" asked Nanashi.  
  
"Yeah...why?" asked Trista as she turned the knob.  
  
"TRISTA WAIT!! VINCENT DOESN'T HAVE SHIRT on..." Averus tried warnig her but the door opened as Vincent got off his unconscious bit-beast to look up and stare at the blushing Street, staring at him, Vincent took a step back and blushed too. "I'm returning your weights...Vincent..." she said.  
  
With a sigh, Trista noticed Kristy wasn't able to make the comment so it was her job...until KitteFae bounced over and nudged Street in the ribs.  
  
"He's pretty hot, huh?"  
  
The entire room's mouths gaped at the bit beast, but Vincent just smirked. With an evil idea, Kittefae turned into her cat-form and darted around the room, somehow getting all the boys' shirts off without them knowing it and standing proudly beside Street and Trista.  
  
"Ah, much better! Now we can compare!!"  
  
Trista, Kristy and even Street grew a huge red hue on their cheeks and all shouted at the same time,  
  
"KITTEFAE YOU ARE SO DEAD!!", as KitteFae laughed and ran up the hallway stairs.  
  
Kristy took a peek at the furiously blushing Nanashi and hugged him. "Soo cute!!"  
  
Trista just avoided eye contact as Averus put his shirt back on and Street refused to say anything. Vincent got up and relived Street of the weights and said, "Eeerr....thanks....just wait a minute..." he muttered as he took the weights and walked up stairs, as he didn't see Street watching him until he left the room.  
  
With an evil grin, KitteFae ran forwards and snatched the shirt back off of Averus....but in seconds was tripped by Trista who grabbed the shirt from her loosened grasp and walked over, handing it to him. "Evil nekos..." she muttered, sarcastically. Dominion rolled his eyes at KitteFae's antics and shook his head.  
  
Nanashi just weakly laughed as he was still being hugged by Kristy. Azul shook his head and went to try and get his brother to regain conscious, while Dominion was snickering quietly at Averus and Trista. When Nanashi was setting up the game for another round, he noticed that Street was staring at where his brother was.  
  
"Anou...Street, do you find something interesting about my bro?" he asked.  
  
Her eyes snapped to the little Hikari...and softened slightly, but her tone stayed the same.  
  
"Other than the fact of how he can be an imbecile, hentei, and baka yet lead this team at the same time...no, nothing." she replied.  
  
Trista shivered a little as Averus' and her fingers touched when he took back his shirt, and they seemed to linger there...but she pulled back and turned away so he could put it back on. Finding the Averus/Trista scene boring, Dominion strode over to Azul and Arashi. Kneeling down beside the angel, he looked at the demon slightly worried.  
  
"He's all right, isn't he?"  
  
Azul laughed."Don't worry about this idiot!! he's face worse when he got me angry for my spells. Being hit by a frying pan by Vincent is nothing, but it does hurt still."he laughed.  
  
Dominion blinked and then laughed too. KitteFae came out of her hiding and watched Nanashi and Kristy play again. Street stood off to the side and watched the little hikari and neko dance. Although, for some reason she couldn't get that picture of Vincent shirtless out of her mind.  
  
'Great, now that baka has me thinking about him half-naked.' Street thought shaking her head furiously, while turning a bit pink.  
  
Trista and Averus' eyes locked at that moment. The world around them seemed to free even though Kristy and Nanashi were chasing Dominion, Azul, and KitteFae around the room for some reason until... DING DONG!! With a small growl, she went to the door, the pink tinge still on her face, and rolled her eyes at the person in the doorway.  
  
"Ah, Alex, how nice to see you."  
  
"Great to see you too, Kanzaki" Alex replies with a smirk.  
  
"Every meeting is like looking at the sun...you hurt my eyes. Is Street around?"  
  
Nanashi suddenly ran forwards and clung to Alex's waist.  
  
"ALEX!!" Looking down, Alex sweat-dropped and tried to pry Nanashi off him...however, Nanashi didn't budge.  
  
"Party!" Kristy sqeaked as she too clung to him.  
  
"EVIL HIKARIS!!" Alex exclaimed and kept on trying to pry the two off his torso.  
  
"Awww, Alex you don't really mean that do you?" asked Nanashi innocently looking at Alex.  
  
Kristy giggled she soon let go of Alex, who was still sweat-dropping.  
  
"Eeer....no..." mumbled Alex looking away.  
  
"Yea!!" grinned Nanashi letting go and then was about to jump on Azul's back, when he crashed into Vincent coming down the stairs with something in his arms.  
  
"WHOA!! Nanashi watch it!!" he cried as he almost fell down and dropped what he held in his hands.  
  
"Sorry big brother." laughed Nanashi as he tackled his bit-beast who was talking to Dominion. Azul turned around and laughed as Nanashi clung to him.  
  
"Here are some more weights you wanted Street. Anything else?" he asked handing them over to her on the couch.  
  
Nanashi jumped up with a huge grin. "Street!" he called. "Were having a party tonight, you wanna stay? It's gonna be fun."  
  
Rolling her eyes, Trista smirked. "Hikari! You know Street and Alex hate parties. They DO mean fun and they despise fun. They wouldn't know it even if it danced naked in front of them with only a beyblade on their heads." she explained.  
  
Alex growled and with a vein nearly popping he growled out, "Just what do you mean by THAT remark Kanzaki?"  
  
Trista smirked right back and shrugged innocently, "Whatever you think it means Alex."  
  
Alex glared at Trista's back, and folded his arms and muttered out, "Fine...its not like there's anything else to do back." Trista didn't let Alex see, but she made a victory sign to Averus grinning widely.  
  
Street's face could not have shown more anger.  
  
"Is that so? Well move over Kanzaki, were proving you wrong!!"  
  
Trista threw Averus another triumphant smile before turning back to Street with a pout.  
  
"Are you? Dang...this means we have to paint the room black to accommodate your gothic ness, don't we?" Street growled.  
  
"One more word, Kanzaki..."  
  
Kristy stepped forwards and said something to Trista, who's eyes quickly went wide. "WHAT!?" with that, the famous Trista VS Kristy race was back on throughout the apartment once more!  
  
Nanashi yelped as he jumped on Azul's back to avoid being bowled over from Trista chasing Kristy again. Azul sweat-dropped.  
  
"I think I'm gonna start cooking. Nanashi, you wanna help?" asked Averus walking to the kitchen.  
  
"I wanna help too!!" grinned Azul, who was still only in his silk clothes flew over to Averus holding Nanashi.  
  
"I'll be there in a moment." Nanashi nodded and followed Averus.  
  
Azul went over to Arashi who was groaning and getting up. "You might want to take it easy. Go do something." he said.  
  
Arashi sighed. "Eh, why not. C'mon Kyoshi, we can work on our flying maneuvers."  
  
Kyoshi got up and followed Arashi, secretly happy.  
  
Vincent sighed as the two girls continued and sat down on the couch, almost next to Street. "Don't let Trista get to you, she always pricks at them." he said picking up the remote.  
  
"Who said I am." growled Street.  
  
Vincent shrugged and turned on the t.v. Alex being bored, decided to go to the kitchen. He walked in and saw that the three had already stared. He just stood there until Nanashi saw him, and smiled and walked over.  
  
"Wanna help? Can you help make some riceballs Alex?" he asked.  
  
"Sure kid." he replied and started making them.  
  
~*~Later~*~  
  
Raleigh, Kiara and Kiki had shown up minutes ago and the part was in full swing. Nanashi was having fun playing DJ but making sure the music was low enough not to bother the neighbors with Kristy by his side. The rest of the two teams were mingling since tonight was meant to be one, not of competition, but of unity. Tonight, they could all be equals and just relax and enjoy the party.  
  
Dominion rolled his eyes as many of the other bit beasts tried to get him to join in. Shaking his head, he held up a hand.  
  
"Sorry guys, I'm sitting this one out...it's been a long day and I'm tired." Arashi shrugged. "Suit yourself."  
  
Dark Fang opened his mouth to ask something, but Transex cut him off. "Your in this too" With a pout, Dark Fang just nodded. With an evil glint, Arashi nodded to all of the bit beasts.  
  
"all right then, troops...let's crash this thing!"  
  
~*~minutes later~*~  
  
All of the bit beasts flew into the room in their bit beast forms where the humans were with LARGE buckets of water. In unison, they all dumped the large shower of water on the group. Trista and Averus walked into the room seconds later to see all the laughing bit beasts an wet masters... they looked at one another before turning around and going right back into the kitchen.  
  
"A...a...ACHOO!!" sneezed Nanashi, sniffing. Azul floated down to him and gave him a warm towel he had.  
  
"Sorry Hikari." laughed Azul, "It was a prank."  
  
Nanashi nodded,"S'alright...Az..A...ACHOO!!"  
  
Azul shook his head and helped dry Nanashi off. Kristy was growling at KitteFae as she threw a towel at her and dried off.  
  
"If I get a cold, you are SO getting it KitteFae." Kirsty said.  
  
Alex just glared at his own laughing bit-beast. "Sorry Alex," he laughed, "but we all couldn't resist!!"  
  
Raleigh and Kiara were in the same situation as they stared at their own laughing bit-beasts on the floor laughing. But it was worse off for Dark Fang and Arashi. Since their masters don't take too lightly to pranks, they were running for thier lives in their human form.  
  
"ARASHI/DARK FANG!! WHEN WE GET OUR HANDS ON YOU STUPID DEMON/DRAGON YOUR GONNA HAVE MORE THAN A FEW BUMPS AND BRUISES!!" they shouted chasing after their laughing Bit-beasts.  
  
"Ya know...I don't even think Vincent noticed that Street's clothes are hugging her body." smirked Arashi.  
  
"Or the face that Vincent's shirts is literal on him showing his torso...shall we make them notice one another Arashi?" asked Dark Fang Smirking. "Sure it'll result in us getting hurt, but its worth it to see their faces!!" Arashi laughed.  
  
The two bit beasts led their masters into Vincent's room, then jumped out of the window, extending their wings to fly away...before turning around and coming back. Street growled.  
  
"Oh, he is SO dead when he gets back." she exclaimed before turning around and heading to the door briskly.  
  
Something suddenly shut it on her and locked it. "NO!" she fan forwards and jiggled the doorknob. The door was NOT going to budge. She growled again. "Oh yeah, that dragon is mincemeat!"  
  
Vincent raised an eyebrow. "That can't be right? The lock is on THIS side of the door. It can't be stuck, because I just fixed the hinges yesterday. Let me try Street." Vincent said as Street moved out of the way.  
  
Vincent frowned down and jiggled the doorknob, and then pulled. It didn't budge like when Street did, but he took a screw driver from in his dresser, that he usually kept to fix his training bag in his room, whenever it broke. He kneeled down and started messing around with the knob. Unknown to him, Street finally noticed Vincent's shirt clingy to him.  
  
Trying not to she her blush as he worked on the doorknob, Street looked away and turned her attention to the bedroom. Hm...sort of clean... Vincent didn't see the darkish glow around his doorknob as he fiddled with it, and never would as his screwdriver broke.  
  
"AW SHIT!! THAT WAS A GOOD SCREWDRIVER TOO!!" Vincent shouted. "Great, now I need to go and get another one." he muttered.  
  
He stood up and walked to his dresser which was right in front of Street and put the broken screwdriver away. He sighed and put his arms behind his head with raised the shirt a bit. "I don't really know what to do. Either something is stuck between it or it was something else."  
  
Street didn't know it...but she was staring. How could she not? His perfectly toned body rippling under the tight, drenched shirt. Not only that, his wet hair bounced to and fro as he spoke, the droplets falling from it and onto his shirt once again...then there were the pants that clung to his...not going there! Street snapped out of it. "Sorry, what did you say Shadow Blader?  
  
"Eh? I just said that I have no idea what to do. I'm assuming that one of our bit-beast are using their powers to keep the door shut. For whatever reason they plot." growled Vincent thoroughly annoyed at the situation.  
  
As the silence grew and he just continued standing, while Street was sitting down, he suddenly saw Street's shirt was clinging to every curve of her fine body, and as he unconsciously stared down, her pants were hugging her legs and Vincent suddenly snapped himself out of it and went to his closet and rummaged around. When he found what he was looking for he tossed Street a large shirt and pants.  
  
"You might get sick....there's a walk in closet right over there, you can change in there." Vincent said not looking at Street afraid he might say something.  
  
Street snickered. "What? Don't like me in wet, clingy clothes, Vincent? Since when do you care about me?" she remarked, getting up off the bed and moving so he HAD to look at her.  
  
"Not that I am complaining, but its not like you have to change your clothes. You can catch a cold if you wanted to." he replied back to her. Vincent looked away from her and muttered, quietly thinking she didn't hear him " besides, I never said I didn't care."  
  
Unable to remark to that one, Street just shrugged and went into the closet, changing quickly, before coming out and toying with the hem of the shirt.  
  
"Gah, you have officially reminded me of why I try to stay away from water and your place...it means I might have to wear some of your clothes. Definitely not my style"  
  
Vincent shrugged and grabbed a shirt and pants from his own closet and walking to the walk in closet to change, and shut the door. Street sighed as she looked around the room once more. She sat on the bed thinking.  
  
Meanwhile, in the other room, Azul had created a spell to clean up the mess the water had made, but by now night had fallen without anybody noticing. The teams mingles once again and another hour after dark passed until finally.  
  
"Oh no!" Kristy exclaimed looking outside. "Night Gangs are out!"  
  
"What!? Its that late already!?" shouted Alex.  
  
"So I guess that means we stay here?" asked Kiara.  
  
Kiki snorted. "That's what it looks like." "  
  
Can someone help me push the table over to the side? This turns into a bed." Nanashi said. Raleigh walked over and helped Nanashi pushed the table away, and then removed the couch cushions and pulled out the bed. "Alright. how about Kiki and Kiara share the bed and Averus and I can bring down some extra blankets and sheets for the rest of you." added Nanashi.  
  
Raleigh shrugged. "Sure."  
  
Kiki and Kiara looked at each other and then turned away, "Fine....for once we'll share." they growled.  
  
Alex looked around frowning. "Any seen Street and Vincent?" he asked.  
  
Everyone shook their heads. Azul and the other bit beasts were helping cleaning up and didn't notice the snickering Dark Fang and Arashi. "I think he and Street went upstairs." Dark Fang said innocently.  
  
The room fell silent as the entire group looked at the bit beast who shrugged.  
  
"What?"  
  
Everybody looked at one another then the idea all came to them at the same time: Leave them at it. Without a word, the motion took place in the room once again, all pretending they weren't thinking about what was happening upstairs.  
  
"eet...Street...Hey Street!!" Vincent said shaking Street lightly.  
  
"Huh wha?" she mumbled rubbing her eyes.  
  
Vincent looked at her. "You feel asleep. It looks to dark for you to go back, and I'm guessing everyone is going to have to stay here. But its not like we have a choice anyway." he said sighing and sitting next to Street, who yawned.  
  
She nodded. "Yeah, that's quite obvious. Have you figured out a way to get out yet? Or are we stuck here in your freezing room all night?"  
  
"Hahaha." Vincent replied sarcastically looking at Street. "Unfortunately no, and it's not cold because I just turned the heater on Street."  
  
Street rolled her eyes and shivered a little bit. "If you just turned it on, Shadow Blade, it will take about a half hour to actually start warming up in here."  
  
Vincent looked at her and then sighed. He got up and took the spare blanket out of the closet and put it around Street's form. "Okay, okay...there. is that warmer?" He asked sitting back down.  
  
A little rigid from his touch, Street just nodded slowly. "A little..."  
  
Vincent raised an eyebrow and looked at her."What else can warm you up? That's the only spare blanket I have in my room. All the others are outside?" he replied, looking at her.  
  
Seeing Street still shivering, Vincent bit his lip before moving over and, praying that she wouldn't kill him, wrapped his arms around her. "Here, maybe this will keep you warm." he whispered, holding her close, warming her.  
  
He felt Street tense as she felt Vincent's arms wrap around her. She was about to yell at him, but she felt a lot warmer and wasn't complaining. 'I'm not about to say this to him, but this is comfy.' she thought, as she moved closer. Vincent blushed as they leaned back to the wall against his bed.  
  
Soon...the only sound coming from Vincent's room was that of logs being sawed, and even that wasn't loud enough to be heard at all! Evil bishis all perfect without snoring...ANYWAYS! Over into the living room, the package Arashi was planning to give to Azul, it suddenly started to glow and eerie shade of blue...  
  
~*~*~The next morning.  
  
Nanashi yawned and opened his room door and found it strange that his brother nor any of the Alley bladers were up. Nanashi yawned and walked downstairs where he assumed the Dark Alleys probably left. But when he made it he heard a small whimper from one of the beds. He looked and saw a small form under the covers and went over and removed it and stared as two ice cold eyes stared back, innocently.  
  
"who u?" he asked.  
  
Nanashi gaped.  
  
"He..you..Alex!?" he shouted.  
  
The boy nodded. Nanashi quickly looked over at the other alley blades and saw that they were normal. He ran up stairs and opened Tris's and Averus room and saw them chibified. He then stared at Vincent's door and was nervous..  
  
"Oh boy..."  
  
Chibi Street opened her eyes and stretched with a cute yawn before cuddling even more into Vincent's arms.  
  
"Vwincent." she mumbled cutely in her sleep.  
  
Kristy felt something out of the ordinary as she opened her eyes...and this time it wasn't the sun. Sitting up, she looked around the room before sliding out of bed and pattering to where the Dark Alley's slept... her jaw dropped. Alex was laying cutely on his blankets, his big eyes watching her.  
  
"Hoo boy...this is weird.." hearing another little noise, she looked over to the bed...Kiki had popped out of the covers and was now moving slowly around on the bed, almost careful not to wake up Kiara...alley kids, oi.  
  
Nanashi sighed and managed to open the door and gape....there were a sight that he thought he wouldn't see in years. Street and Vincent cuddling...Nanashi just sweat-dropped and grabbed Vincent's beyblade and gently grabbed Vincent and Street who refused to let of each other, and walked down stairs. He got various of stares from the bit-beasts that came out and the remaining dark Alleys and Kristy  
  
"Hm..." Kristy pondered. "Their clothes are changed, their cuddling...only ONE thing could have happened last night!" she spoke like a detective, making the little chibis in the room look at her in awe. "They ate ice cream! Got hyper! Changed their clothes, and now their cuddling because hyperness seeped into their brain! Watch out for sugar, kiddies...I know the effect well..."  
  
A chibi Trista padded into the room and crawled onto the pull out bed. "Sugar!"  
  
Dominion quickly walked over to her and picked her up.  
  
"No Tris. No sugar."  
  
Trista suddenly went teary-eyed and started crying, "WAAAA!! ME WANT SUGA!!" she wailed.  
  
Dominion sweat-dropped and was confused on what to do, until he saw chibi Averus standing there and held Tris in front of him. Chibi Averus started and then glomped Tris, who stopped crying and started laughing.  
  
"So what do we do now!!"  
  
"Who knows? Um...keep them away from the sugar?" Kiara suggested, actually cuddling the small Kiki.  
  
Kristy nodded and picked up the little Alex who immediately hugged her.  
  
"Thank you Ms. Obvious." she remarked.  
  
"Hey, at least now their manageable and not always fighting." Nanashi suggested, still holding Street and Vincent.  
  
"Well, we know for one thing we can't keep them in the alleys." stated Dark Fang. But it'll still be a bit suspicious if two of the most powerful bladers just disappeared."  
  
"Well, we can't let them take the chibis" stated Nanashi hugging Street and Vincent closer to him.  
  
"Well, where's a place we can hide them until this thing wears off?" asked Dominion.  
  
Kristy had no idea and just held Alex. Nobody said anything for a minute until a tiny voice piped up.  
  
"Kettleworth!" **************************************************************************** **************  
  
Sparky: End of chappie two!!  
  
Stormy: Review..please. 


	3. Settling in and Conflicts

Sparky: Hiya!! Its me again!! So sorry I haven't been able to update lately. I've been sorta busy with some after school classes that take a lot of my spare time.  
  
Stormy: Not to mention that you partially forgot about it.  
  
Sparky: SHADUP!! Anyway, please enjoy and remember to read and review. I do not own this fic alone, Blue owns half of it we each own our own characters. Everyone else in here belong to their respectful owners.  
  
Stormy: And if anyone tries to flame, it's only gonna fuel my cooking.  
  
Sparky: *sighs* Oh and btw. Blue, Luna, Mystic if any of you are reading this, PLEASE FORGIVE ME!! My MSN is screwed up and I won't be on for awhile so please bear with me!!  
  
Stormy: *rolls eyes* Please do, she's getting really bored w/o being able to chat to you guys...  
  
Sparky: *cries* WHAAA!!! NO FAIR!! AND MY BAKA BRO'S MSN WORKS!! MINE DOESN'T!!  
  
Stormy: *holding up umbrella* ***********************************************************************  
  
"Kettleworth...Kettleworth cabins!!!" she exclaimed. "We passed them at some point coming back from a disturbance just outside the city, remember?"  
  
"Yeah!! That place is deserted!! Alright here's what we will do. Umm...Dominion and Azul pack up any food here, Dark Fang help Arashi get clothes for the kids and when they get back to normal , Kyoshi you go to Rayden and tell him that Street and Vincent will be gone a couple days, take us with them, Transcex, you help. Raleigh take some toys from my room like crayons or something for them to play with. kristy you help me and Kiara get the kids settled. Keep them distracted. Okay everyone go!!" said Nanashi and everyone ran to do their assignments.  
  
They didn't know a glowing blue jewel in Arashi's beyblade where he kept all his stuff glowed. Alex grinned evily at the girls watching the chibis then, with a nod to the others they all tackled the girls at the same time. The girls shouted in fright but then the screams turned into laughter as the little chibis tickle-attacked them.  
  
"Get em!" Street yelled.  
  
Nanashi and Kristy turned their backs for one min, and in twenty seconds the chibis are already, they were playing. Chibi Vincent was chasing a laughing chibi Street. Chibi Kiki had tackled chibi Alex and was tickling him. While Chibi Trista was trying to catch a laughing chibi Averus. Arashi and Dark fang came down with three suitcases each, for the kids and for the still same kids. Kyoshi flew in and Transcex came walking in rubbing his head. He looked down and almost tripped over his little master chasing Kiki.  
  
"Whoo boy.. That took a while. Rayden almost didn't believe us, but said he helped a bit. Chidori didn't say anything just nod." he stated.  
  
Raleigh also came down with two bags filled with all sorts of toys.  
  
"Alright we have everything and everyone right?" he asked.  
  
"Yep. We got food here Nanashi." said Azul said grinning and coming out with several wrapped up cases of food. Nanashi nodded okay, so here are the carrying plans.  
  
"Okay, Azul you'll take me, with Vincent and Street since they refuse to be apart, Kyoshi you get Averus and carry the clothes, Arashi carries the toys, Dark Fang you carry Kiki, Kiara, Alex. Dominion you'll take Trista and carry help with the bags and Transcex you can carry Kristy with Alex alright?" he stated.  
  
Everyone nodded and picked up the people they were suppose to and took off, towards KettleWorth. They were flying, running towards it and soon they saw the cabins. The cabins were surrounded by overgrown trees, an old fire pit, and shortly away they could hear a waterfall, which meant a nice lake to swim in. Green too, practically perfect.  
  
Raleigh grinned. "Ah, the outskirts of town...always deserted. Then again, that's what people thought of the alley's." he mused.  
  
Kiara rolled her eyes. "Well, these actually look deserted. Look! No blood in sight! That means Arcos isn't around...yes!!!!"  
  
Everyone weakly laughed at the joke. As the bit-beasts walked around they found a cabin by the lake. It was a pretty old, but still looked to be in good condition with two floors and a balcony. They entered it and saw all the dust that kicked up.  
  
"*cough* *cough* we better get this cleaned up. Alright who wants to watch the chibis?" asked Nanashi.  
  
The bit-beasts looked between one another and said "Azul!!" Who sweat- dropped.  
  
"Thanks a lot you guys..." he muttered, picking up Street and Vincent.  
  
"Some one else too." stated Kristy. Since no one said anything, "I'll do it you guys!!" sighed KitteFae and she gave ride a piggy-back ride to Trista on her back and the other three were pulling at her pant leg wanting a ride too. Azul and KitteFae walked out as the others got set to cleaning up.  
  
"Is it just me," Kiara started to say to Raleigh as Nanashi and Kristy left the cabin for firewood, "or has Nanashi soaked up quite a few of Vincent's leadership abilities?" He nodded.  
  
"Yeah, he's good at it too. I'll be that if any of the Shadow Blades could have a different leader, it would be Nanashi. Either that or Averus."  
  
"Are you saying girls can't lead?"  
  
"Not those two!"  
  
"Hm..."  
  
Dominion silently sweeping. 'Okay...why the HELL am I jealous of KitteFae? they're just friends right?', he didn't know but he was sweeping back and forth creating more dust than help.  
  
"ACK!! DOMINION!! PLEASE SWEEP TO ONE SIDE AND GET RID OF THE DUST!! NOT PUT IT IN THE AIR!!" shouted Arashi from above trying to get rid of cobwebs.  
  
Dominon sweat-dropped. "Sorry Arashi!!", and went back to work.  
  
Arashi huffed. "You better be! Normally your not like that...very careful...what's gotten into you, Dominion?" he asked kind of sharply as he continued his work. Dominon, however, just sweatdropped and tried to clean up as fast as he could to get away from the demon. "Um...I...uh...heh!"  
  
Dominion bowed his head and moved away from Arashi, who just narrowed his eyes and continued cleaning out the cobwebs. Kyoshi laughed and was cleaning the windows and finished and opened them to get some air and light in. Arashi moved to the second floor and cleaned out the dust there. Meanwhile Nanashi and Kristy had found not a lot, but some firewood.  
  
"At least we got some." Kristy said.  
  
"Yeah... Awww look at that!! Azul and KitteFae are building a huge sand castle with them." Nanashi said laughing.  
  
Kristy looked and laughed too at the scene. The Alex, Averus and Vincent were running back and forth with lake water, and Street, Trista and Kiki were finding like shiny rocks or sticks to use for windows or decorating. The castle was almost to the height of KitteFae, as she kneeled and added some details and patting in the sand. Azul was flying above it adding towers.  
  
"Don't press to hard KitteFae or it'll break!!" laughed Azul.  
  
"Sure!! Street, Kiki, Trista!! Great job girls."  
  
"Alex, Averus thanks for the water!! Vincent watch!!" Vincent tripped and fell to the ground as the bucket he was holding fell out loosing all the water. Azul was about to go and help him when he stopped and smiled when Street got there.  
  
Being the good bit-beasts they were, and also because Arashi and Kyoshi didn't want to go find wood on their own, all the bit's except Azul and KitteFae left to find more wood to keep their masters warm through the night. The two bit beasts left were watching the chibis. Unbeknownst to them, three sets of eyes had just spotted them from on top of the waterfall.  
  
"Thosssse look good. Sssshal we?" the one with a snake-like facial appearance and eyes asked the other two beside him.  
  
The three were well-built and very good looking, but their personalities were their downfalls as they easily took the quickest path down the waterfall to the unsuspecting bit beasts and chibis. They trudged up to the group and, with a sadistic smirk, the one that had a dog-like appearance spoke.  
  
"Well, what do we have here? A few very good-looking babysitters to play with."  
  
Azul tensed as he looked to the side of the castle and narrowed his eyes as he saw the three. KitteFae was already scared because of her natural instincts of a cat being afraid of a dog. The chibis didn't know what was going on, and as Averus was about to take a step forward, Azul immediately shouted,  
  
"AVERUS GET BEHIND ME!!"  
  
Averus looked up scared and ran frantically until he was behind Azul clutching his pants.  
  
"What is it you wish of us?" Azul asked.  
  
The snake one hissed out, "Like we ssssaid, a few good-baby ssssssitterssss to play with...".  
  
Azul backed up and got right in front of KitteFae and whispered. "  
  
I'll keep them distracted, you get yourself and the chibis OUT of here." he said. KitteFae still scared nodded.  
  
She bent down and Azul stood in front of her blocking them of her  
  
"Okay, now those two are bad men, stay with me okay?" she whispered.  
  
The chibis nodded scared and KitteFae looked up and slowly made her way back to the cabin, unfortunately she was grabbed behind and the chibis were tied up, by a long scaly tail.  
  
"Well, well, a little stray neko?" the voice hissed.  
  
"AZUL!! HELP!!" she shouted, the other that had grabbed KitteFae and wrapped the chibis in his tail was a rather dark looking dragon with black coal eyes staring striaght into KitteFae. Azul swiveled around, and shouted,  
  
"KITTEFAE!! NO!! LET HER GO!!".  
  
The dog shook a finger at him.  
  
"I don't think so. we have you right were we want you....now unless you want your precious friend harm, I believe you better loose that sword." he growled out.  
  
Azul tensed, but forced to obey he dropped his sword.  
  
((Just a little fact, Azul wasn't wearing his armor)). The dog, snake and dragon grinned at each other maliciously.  
  
"Now you better not resist us, or the girl and the kids won't see the light of day anymore." the snake hissed.  
  
Azul looked away and then stared straight into their faces, and came in contact with a fist and went flying back and destroying the castle.  
  
"AZUL NO!!" shouted Vincent.  
  
They continued to punching him and kicking him until he was too weak to move. Then they all moved in as Azul fell to the ground, bleeding.  
  
"Now isssss the time for the fun..." the snake said they bent down, trying to find a way to rid Azul of his clothes.  
  
Dominion knew something was wrong, and Vincent's shout only made him even more right. When the little boy shouted, however, all the bit beasts didn't waist time in changing to their bit forms and moving as fast as they could back to the cabin. Being the fastest, even against Arashi AND Kyoshi in the air, Dominion got to the scene first. Red flashed through his mustang eyes as he reared up with a loud whinny and charged, knocking all the bit beasts away from Azul and standing over him protectively. Not only that, the Snakes tail had been cut off by Arashi's scythe seconds later, so the kids and KitteFae were now protected. Panting, Dominion's tail flicked angrily as he bowed his head in an attack position, pawing at the ground.  
  
"Arashi? I believe you will want a piece of this slime too, am I correct?"  
  
Arashi growled his aura going darker and darker, and bleaker as he stared at the snake man.  
  
"Oh how you are so right..." growled Arashi dashing forward and attacking the snake before he had a chance to even blink.  
  
The dragon started to back away, with KittieFae still in his hands, and growled out,  
  
"Damn, at least I can get you little girl." and was about to make a run for it when he was attacked by a roaring dragon, and KitteFae was free.  
  
"Thanks Dark Fang!! I owe ya!!" shouted KitteFae. " Dark Fang smirked,  
  
"No prob, I need something to vent my frustration." and continued beating up the Dragon.  
  
Kyoshi was smirking as he kept dive bombing the dog with attacks. Soon the three of them couldn't stand it any more and disappeared, but not before saying,  
  
"We'll get you back for this!!" they shouted  
  
Kyoshi just snorted and landed beside the chibis and KitteFae to help calm the little ones down.  
  
"Whoo, that was interesting" KitteFae remarked with a toothy grin before darting back down to the beach.  
  
Dominion now knelt with Azul's head in his lap, worry creasing his forehead even as Arashi knelt beside them as well.  
  
"Azul...Azul your safe." he spoke softly. "C'mon, bud, wake up!" again, the horse didn't seem to get that slang didn't fit his voice but spoke it anyways...  
  
when they were gone for good, the looked at the damage they had caused. There was still no response from the poor angel as he laid on Dominion's lap and Arashi was getting worried about how those injuries came. Azul was strong enough right.  
  
"KitteFae, where did he get all those cuts and bruises?" Arashi asked.  
  
KittieFae looked down.  
  
"He took all of those blows because he held me and the chibis hostage." she replied.  
  
Dominion looked at Azul, and moved a piece of stray off of his face. Arashi was increasingly getting worried.  
  
"Well, we could perform a ki transfer...but that would require one of us....." started Arashi nervously and a bit protective of Azul.  
  
"Require us to do what?. " the others replied. "  
  
It would require us to use up some of our own energy, but to do that, you would hafta.....barely touch lips with Azul." finished Arashi. "So one of us is going to hafta almost KISS!"  
  
Everybody sweatdropped or anime fell.  
  
"We have to WHAT!?" they all exclaimed at the same time, blushing.  
  
"Um...who would be the best choice? Emotional wise?" Dark Fang spoke up, trying to keep SOME dignity about him. Dominion's blush only got redder.  
  
They all looked at each other and all of them were blushing at the thought of kissing Azul.  
  
"Well, I can't do it cause he's my brother!!" shouted Arashi.  
  
All of them groaned. Arashi SO Lucked out.  
  
"So how are we going to going to determine who should...*gulp* kiss Azul?" KitteFae asked.  
  
Even Dark Fang was nervous. The chibis stayed quiet as they curiously watched. Dominion sighed and looked up, noble and full of determination.  
  
"I'll do it...then he'll get better, right?" he asked, a little warily.  
  
Arashi nodded, "Not fully, but mostly healed." he pats Dominion on the back,  
  
"You're one brave bit-beast. you may feel a bit light-headed, but its nothing a little water can cure."  
  
"Good Luck Dominion." giggled KitteFae.  
  
Dominion sweat-dropped and looked at the unconscious Azul. 'Here goes nothing...I suppose...' he thought.  
  
Seeing every bit staring at him Dominion decided Azul only really needed a little kiss...maybe a peck...and he leaned over, brushing his lips against Azul's soft ones. A surge of power went through him and he was stuck for a second, feeling himself glow a little, then he pulled back...VERY lightheaded.  
  
"Oi Arashi." he grumbled, holding his head. "You liar."  
  
Arashi meekly grinned,  
  
" Eerr, sorry but usually it doesn't take that much. Unless you gave to much." snickered Arashi at the last part silently, as Kyoshi elbowed him in the ribs. KitteFae grinned and was over by the chibis. Dominion was still light-headed and his head fell on to Azul's chest and groaned tiredly,  
  
"You liar.".  
  
"Huh? What happened?" moaned Azul.  
  
KitteFae smiled and looked down at the angel. "Ah, our guardian angel awakens from his slumber with a gentle kiss to bre-yeow!!" she was elbowed in the ribs now by Transex on her other side.  
  
"Do shush up."  
  
"I was just saying it how it was!"  
  
"And they don't want to hear it."  
  
"Well maybe they do and your just being a sourpuss!"  
  
"I'm a dog."  
  
"Sourpuss! Sourpuss! Sourpuss!"  
  
Dominion groaned on Azul's chest, trying to gather the energy to push himself off the uncouth position, cursing himself for being so weak.  
  
Kyoshi folded his arms and stared at the two arguing and sighed and watched the scene in front of him. Azul tried to sit up and groaned and rubbed his head.  
  
"Eh? Dominion why are on my chest? What happened and why are you guys staring at me? AH!! WHERE ARE KITTIEFAE AND THE CHIBIS!!" Azul cried out.  
  
"Ow.." Dominion said meekly as his head rang from Azuls' shout.  
  
Arashi chuckled and knelt down beside his brother.  
  
"KitteFae is bickering with Transex and the other bit beasts are taking care of the chibis. Their safe, thanks to you." he grinned proudly, as did everybody else in the group except for the bickering duo. Even Dominion managed a smile.  
  
Azul blinked and grinned, "That's a relief, but those guys were creepy." shuddered Azul.  
  
Dominion finally managed to find enough energy to push off of Azul's chest and he felt normal. Azul finally sat up. But as soon as he did, he started tearing up and then hugged Arashi tightly, tears coming down. "I...I...don't know why, but I was still scared stiff, because I had no idea what they were planning"  
  
Arashi nodded and knelt down beside his brother. "Don't worry, they will never hurt you again, Azul, I will make sure of that. Nothing can happen to you again, not with me around." "And me!" KitteFae agreed.  
  
Soon, all around the bit beasts were joining in, giving their pledge to protect Azul and the chibis at all costs.  
  
Azul sniffed and stood up and wiped the rest of his tears out of his eyes.  
  
"Thanks everyone. We should get back. Nanashi may be starting to wonder where we are." He gathered Vincent and Street in his arms, as Kyohis grabbed a laughing Averus, Transcex grabbed Alex and Kiki. Dominion picked up Trista, he walked next to Azul who was still a bit scared as his eyes shown it. Dominion held Trista with one arm and grabbed Azul's free hand as he was giving Vincent and Street a ride on his shoulders and they were holding Azul's hair. Azul looked at Dominion's hand arond his and smiled gently. "Arigatou". Dominion blushed.  
  
"Your welcome...don't be afraid. I promised once I promise again...I will protect you will all I have." he stated, surely, shuffling Trista a little.  
  
They both didn't notice many of the other bit-beasts exchange knowing glances between one another at the two, all except Arashi and KitteFae who were up ahead, chasing escaping chibis.  
  
They made it back to the cabin as Arashi and Kittefae chased after the chibis that had escaped, and got worn out. The cabin looked a lot nicer and was a lot cleaner. Nanashi came out of the kitchen and Raleigh and Kiara were setting up the tables.  
  
"Hey guys. Dinner is about ready and we still have to figured out the bedroom arranges." Nanashi said.  
  
Kristy brought in a nice hot pot of chicken soup. Everyone sat down and ate peacefully, somewhat, if Averus didn't throw his bread at Kyoshi's head. Everyone ducked and soon cleaned up and sat in the living room with a roaring fire.  
  
"There's an odd number and only eight bedrooms. We're going to hafta bunk." stated Nanashi.  
  
Raleigh looked over to the chibis and grinned, "They already got it." Everyone looked, it was the same. Vincent and Street cuddled up, Alex and Kiki, and Trista with Averus.  
  
"Okay, so everyone draw a name out of the bowl, to see who you are paired with. Everyone gulped and did as they were told. This was how it went: Arashi and Kyoshi, Dark Fang and Transcex, Nanashi and Kristy, Kiara and Raleigh, and finally, Azul with KitteFae...AND Dominion.  
  
"Hm..." Kristy looked up at Nanashi.  
  
"I don't mind these rooms, do any of you?"  
  
Kiara grinned. "Nope, not me!" With that, the humans all split up with the chibis in their arms and streaked to their rooms. KitteFae blinked.  
  
"Well...this is different..." Dark Fang nodded in agreement.  
  
Kyoshi and Arashi just stared at the arrangements. "Is it just me, or does it seem it was planned out?" Kyoshi asked. Arashi shrugged. "Feh...who knows. Do you guys think we should have someone keep watch incase something like what happened earlier tries again?" Arashi asked.  
  
Azul tensed, "A...aga...again.!!" he stuttered nervously.  
  
Transcex nodded. "Yeah. We'll switch off every three hours okay?" he said yawning.  
  
"Fine. Arashi and I will take the first shift. Then Transcex with Dark Fang and then Azul, Dominion, and KitteFae. Fine?" asked Kyoshi.  
  
The others nodded and headed up to their rooms. When Dominion, KittieFae and Azul got to theirs, all they saw was a closet, a couple of drawers, and ONE very big bed.  
  
"So how are we going to do this?" KitteFae asked sweat-dropping.  
  
"Um...I don't know." Azul admitted sheepishly to KitteFae and they both started chatting about how they could do it. With a sigh, and being so damn noble, Dominion turned from the two.  
  
"I'll sleep on the couch."  
  
KitteFae turned around and glanced at Dominion.  
  
"Why the couch!! I think the bed is big enough of all three of us." she stated. Azul only nodded.  
  
"It is rather peculiar that its so big. So why don't we try sharing it?" : "Um...because....um...well..." Dominion stuttered uncharacteristically under Azuls gaze. "It's very....unorthodox." he explained, tapping his fingers together nervously.  
  
KitteFae grinned, "Who cares if its unorthodox? Its just sleeping!! Its not like you're actually gonna *yawn* do something." she replied and started rubbing her eyes.  
  
Azul smiled softly at her and said, "Why don't you get in the bed KitteFae?" She shook her head, "Not until *yawn* we get the stubborn horse to agree." she replied stubbornly.  
  
"Me? Stubborn? I am not you uncouth kitty!" Dominion retorted, crossing his arms in front of his chest, stubbornly, but his face was still slightly flushed at KitteFae's comment.  
  
KitteFae leaned on Azul tiredly, getting a strange look from Dominion in the process, "You are too!! *yawn* You refuse to just sleep in a bed with me and *yawn* Azul." she muttered as she was starting to fall asleep on Azul. "And what does uncouth mean...."  
  
Dominion rolled his eyes. "Uncouth means lacking refinement or cultivation or taste." he explained. "And I don't refuse, I'm just saying that it is quite unorthodox for three bits to share a bed, let alone two males and a female."  
  
When he didn't hear an answer he saw KitteFae had fallen asleep leaning against Azul, and had almost fallen, until Azul noticed and she was in his arms. Azul smiled at her and then lifted her up with one of his arms underneath her knees and the other supporting her back.  
  
"Aww come on Dominion. Besides, we don't know if there are any spare blankets here, and we're using the ones we brought as the regular bed sheets. So why don't you please just share a bed?" he said, holding KitteFae.  
  
Who by now had snuggled closer to Azul for warmth and was purring. Getting Dominion awfully jealous at the situation. With a small huff of annoyance Dominion shrugged.  
  
"ok, you win." he agreed, then waited for Azul and KitteFae to climb into the bed before he did beside Azul.  
  
Azul grinned and then flew over to the left side of the bed and put KitteFae there and then flew into the middle of the bed. Dominion sighed and crawled on to the other side of Azul, with his back facing him.  
  
As Dominion couldn't fall asleep right away, he stayed awake for a few hours before rolling over to stare at the sleeping Azul...suddenly, a movement makes Dominion roll right back over to where he was before. Soon he found a strong arm around him, pulling him close to the muscular chest. Blushing madly, the horse recognized the smell as Azul. Eyes wide, he was cursing through his mind...not that he didn't mind being this close to Azul, but just being this close and only his teddy bear wasn't exactly what he had in mind! KitteFae mewled in her dreams, and soon rolled over and held onto Azul, her legs intertwining with Dominion's AND Azul's.  
  
Dominion's face turned red as he felt KitteFae's leg intertwining with his and Azul's. It also didn't help that he was being hugged tighter by a sleeping Azul.  
  
'Wonder why he does that...' Dominion thought.  
  
But couldn't really turn over and look at Azul or their faces were be too close. He sighed and just closed his eyes and tried to get some sleep, despite being held by Azul tightly.  
  
As soon as he was asleep, Dominion's body took control over him and his hands moved. One went to hold Azuls' arms tighter around him while the other reached up and stroked Azuls' face before gently resting there through the night.  
  
Transcex yawned, "Well, our shift is over. Now to get Azul, Dominion and KitteFae right?" he asked. Dark Fang nodded.  
  
"Yeah, uh...here. I think this was their room." Dark Fang stated, and opened the door and said, "Hey guys!! It's your...shift..." but couldn't help but stare at the sight. Transcex was wondering what got Dark Fang so tongue tied that he peeked his head in and stared.  
  
"Well...um...you think Arashi would mind doing another shift?" Dark Fang asked innocently with a grin as he quickly closed the door. Transex shrugged as he led the way to the door.  
  
"I have no idea...but if he doesn't, maybe we all could. After all, then they can take the entire night tomorrow."  
  
"Sounds like a plan"  
  
So they went a woke up a pissed off Arashi. "Okay, WHY did you wake ME up and not my brother?" he asked dragging a yawning Kyoshi with him, as they wanted an explanation. Dark Fang and Transcex looked at each other and replied,  
  
"Look in Azul's room." was all they said and then they left for their own room.  
  
Kyoshi and Arashi looked at each other and took a peek in Azul's room and the two grinned at each other and then quietly left to finish off the night.  
  
~*~*~The Next Morning*~*~*~  
  
Nanashi was up with Kristy, Kiara making breakfast and Raleigh making the chibis sit down, and putting some eggs in front of them. Arashi, Kyoshi, Transcex and Dark Fang came down talking and snickering.  
  
"I'm lucky I brought Nanashi's old instant camera, if you know what I mean." smirked Arashi.  
  
The others laughed getting strange stares from Kiara, Kristy, Nanashi who finished cooking and Raleigh.  
  
"What are you guys talking about?" they asked.  
  
The bit beasts all looked at each other and their laughter filled the air in unison. Pulling out a photo, he waved it around. "It's called blackmail, guys." he kisses the photo. "Unlimited playstation, here I come!"  
  
"Huh? Lemme see that!!" Nanashi said trying to grab the photo. Arashi waved it out of his reach, and Nanashi pouted.  
  
"No way, little hikari, I may be Vincent's bit-beast I don't think you sould see this kind of material....yet...." grinned Arashi.  
  
"Oh fine. I really don't understand, but table's ready. Can someone go and get Azul?" he asked.  
  
Dark Fang nodded. "Only if two others come and help me..." he spoke evilly...amazing for this guy. Transex grinned and raised his and Arashi's hand to volunteer.  
  
"We will!" he exclaimed, pulling the demon and dragon out of the room and to Azul's and co's.  
  
Transcex, Dark Fang and Arashi all grinned at each other maliciously, they quietly opened the door and saw that they were still in the same position.  
  
"Gee, and I thought YOU were the darker one of the two." Dark Fang grinned at Arashi.  
  
"Very funny. I am, but don't mess with Azul when he's pissed. trust me." Arashi sighed. Then they turned towards their goal. "So how should we wake them up?" asked Arashi.  
  
"Well, here's a question, should we make them notice their positions or just throw water on them? Which would be more embarrassing?" Transcex said.  
  
Arashi grinned evilly.  
  
"Throw water on them, their too tangled up to get out of it anyways."  
  
In a matter of seconds, then three were back and standing around the bed.  
  
"One. Two. Three. WAKE UP!!" Transcex shouted as all three dumped the frigid water on the sleeping bit beasts who, in turn of shock, fell off the bed in a crumpled heap of limbs and sheets. Snickering, Arashi knelt down.  
  
"Morning brother." he said, happily, messing up Azul's hair before stepping back and watching how they would get out...if they could.  
  
Azul's eyes shot up as the frigid water made contact with hs skin,  
  
"SHITMATTA!!! THAT'S COLD!!", and literally leapt up. But unfortunately KitteFae and Dominion felt the water too and sprang up and they all crashed into each other and fell back on the wet floor in a heap of a mess. KitteFae was on the floor tangled between he blankets and entangled with Dominion, while Dominion was right on top of Azul tangled in the sheets and his body pressing rather closely to Azul. And poor Azul was on very entrapped in the blankets with KitteFae and Dominion next and on top of him, getting more tangled.  
  
"ARASHI!! TRANSCEX!! DARK FANG!! THE HECK WERE YOU THINKING!!!" shouted Azul struggling.  
  
With a smirk, Arashi just leaned on Dark Fang for no particular reason, thoroughly enjoying watching the small tinges on Azul and KitteFae's face, but then noticed Dominion's much redder since he was on the bottom. Hitting his forehead he decided to bug the horse.  
  
"That's right! Dominion! You prefer to be dominant, don't you?" he asked and the boy who looked seventeen just went still, his blush much worse than before.  
  
Azul looked up curiously confused between his brother and the silent blushing Dominion. He slowly managed to move KitteFae off of him and managed to sit up, but when he did, he pulled the sheets rather hard to get it from around him, and pulled Dominion, making him crash into Azul and KitteFae squeaked and managed to avoid getting hit, but was still tangled. in the bed sheets. A blushing Azul and Dominion was there, with Dominion on top of Azul, as the result of him pulling the blankets.  
  
"Wha...what just happened?" KitteFae asked rubbing her head dizzly, and they she went wide-eyed at the scene.  
  
Regaining some composure when on the bottom, Dominion just gulped.  
  
"Sorry." he said to Azul before wriggling about...the only opening seemed to be the one where their heads came out from the sheets. With a sigh and knowing the three laughing bit-beasts around them wouldn't help, he moved with a blush so that he was straddling Azul on his hands and knees.  
  
"You can move out now...just pull yourself backwards." he explained, TRYING to stay calm...but his face was now glowing bright red.  
  
"Ye...yeah.." Azul replied and then moved backwards and finally getting out of the entanglement of bed sheets. Once he was up he pulled KitteFae up as Dominion got up himself.  
  
"Alright, now who's idea was it to send water on us..." growled Azul with a oh-so-familiar attack ready in his hands, making the three laughing bit- beasts sweat-drop. They started to back away when Dark Fang pushed the standing Dominion into Azul, making him loose his spell, and joining Transcex and Arashi downstairs laughing.  
  
With a sigh, Dominion moved off of Azul once more before nodding to him and heading to the door.  
  
"You guys hungry? I know I am, last one there doesn't get first dibs on hurting Arashi!" he teased before dashing down stairs. KitteFae grinned and turned into her bit beast form, racing the horse to the kitchen.  
  
Azul rubbed his head, "What a morning." he groaned and spread his wings and beat Dominion nad KitteFae there.  
  
"Awww no fair!!" laughed KitteFae as she sat down. Azul laughed lightly and sat down next to her and Dominion sat on the other side of Azul.  
  
"So what took you so long Azul?" asked Nanashi.  
  
"Yeah!! We heard a lot of shouting and laughing and we were about to go up there, when Kyoshi stopped us." added Kristy.  
  
Azul, KitteFae and Dominion didn't answer but just quietly ate their breakfast. "  
  
So what are we doing today?" Azul asked changing the subject.  
  
Raleigh shrugged, "Well, since we're on partly vacation, why not take the chibis and go swimming? There's also a county fair today and we can have the bit-beasts change into human form and go there too."  
  
"All right! Fun day, here we come!" Kristy exclaimed happily.  
  
A cute little chorus of Chibis chanting behind her 'Fun! Fun! Fun!' got quite a few chuckled around the table. "Have you noticed," Kiara started, "how easier to manage and how much nicer they are as chibis?" he pondered.  
  
"Well if you think about it, this was how nii-san was before father started beating him after he killed mother right in front of his eyes." Nanashi said sadly.  
  
"And Street before her brother and such were taken from her. Alex, Kiki, Averus and Trista all are probably the same." added Dark Fang.  
  
The chibi's looked around and wondered why everyone was so quiet. Chibi Vincent went up to Nanashi and tugged on his shirt, "Nanashi? Can we go swimmin' now? Pwlease?" he asked,  
  
"Swimmin'!!" shouted Street bouncing in her seat as the other chibi's followed their example. Nanashi laughed.  
  
"Alright, alright. The bit-beasts will bring the towels, toys and snacks, while we get you guys dressed." he stated.  
  
In minutes, the gang was going out the door and following the excited chibis to the beach. It was a beautiful day with only a few fluffy white clouds hanging in the sky. The calm of nature, however, was broken by Arashi bickering with KitteFae over the picture he had taken that night.  
  
"C'mon, Arashi! You gotta give it back! Have a heart.."  
  
"Never! Muwahahah!!"  
  
Arashi flew up to avoid KitteFae who was grumbling. Dominion sighed as he sweat-dropped as he helped Trista and Averus build a sand castle with Kyoshi. Dark Fang refused to get in the water, much the protests of Transcex, as Kiki and Alex were splashing each other in the water. Azul sighed and as chibi Vincent and Street grabbed hold on one of his hands, Azul muttered,  
  
"Through the suspended air within. atoms and between threads in the tapestry of time. IGNITE!!"  
  
and threw a spell at Arashi who got hit with it and landed in the water, splashing Dark Fang and Transcex, much to the delight of Alex and Kiki.  
  
"Azul!! That hurt!!!" shouted Arashi.  
  
Azul stuck out his tongue at his darker half and continued helping Vincent and Street learn to swim. He was waist deep in the water with out his shirt on.  
  
Kyoshi laughed as Averus glomped him, admiring the big pile of sand that was supposed to be a sand-castle.  
  
"Your welcome! But you are such the little architect...how did you ever become so good?" he mock complimented the little boy who just grinned and pointed to Nanashi.  
  
"Nana!" he squeaked.  
  
KitteFae laughed at Arashi's predicament and was talking with Kristy until a sound caught her attention. Turning around, she paled.  
  
"Uh...guys?" she spoke, trying not to panic. When nobody acknowledged her, she shouted. "GUYS!!!" At that point, the only sounds were of the chibis laughing. She stood and turned into her bit beast form. "We have company!!"  
  
Everyone stopped what they were doing, and quickly stood up and Azul quickly with Street and Vincent in his hands ran towards Nanashi, who already with Kristy, Raleigh and Kiara were holding Trista, Averus, Alex and Kiki who were frightened.  
  
"Here Nanashi!! watch them." Azul said and got his shirt back on and grabbed his sword.  
  
Besides Arashi, everyone else went into thier beast forms looking around trying to find whoever it was.  
  
"Are you sure KitteFae?" asked Kyoshi looking around.  
  
"I'm POSITIVE!!" she replied back. Suddenly a scream was heard and everyone turned around and saw Kristy holding Alex and Kiki tightly, Raleigh holding Averus and Kiara holding Trista. Nanashi knocked unconscious, as Street and Vincent fell to the sand, and ran back to Nanashi trying to wake him up.  
  
"NANA!! they shouted, and Dark Fang flew back towards them, but suddenly got hit with something and stumbled back.  
  
"Like we said, we'd be back and I think we'll take this little cutie." grinned the evil dragon as he grabbed a protesting Street from Vincent.  
  
"STWEET-CHAN!!" shouted Vincent trying to hold Street, but was too weak and fell to the sand as the dragon flew away. Azul went to Nanashi's side in an instant, but soon had more to deal with than just an unconscious master. Twenty various and evil-looking bit beasts were swarming in from every direction, looking to kill. Transex growled as he glared down a few of them, as did Raleigh's bit beast. They stood side by side, almost daring anybody to attempt an attack on the chibis and their masters. Almost on an unexpected order, then twenty attacked full on, enough that every bit had to deal with two each.  
  
Battle-cries from the beasts rang through the forest as they attacked, but what caught Azuls' attention was Street's cry and he saw the dragon heading to the waterfall. In a furious move, he easily defeated his opponents and started to fly up the path leading to the top of the waterfall when he soon heard familiar gallops behind him. With a smile he turned and saw Dominion streaking by the forest beside him. The horse nodded to him before they finally got to the top, seeing the three bit beasts from yesterday, and both grew VERY angry, Azul slightly frightened.  
  
"Let her go!" Azul exclaimed.  
  
The three just snickers. "Make usssss." the snake-man challenged and turned into a cobra. The dog-man turned into a large German Shepard and the dragon just snickered, holding his tail that held Street over the waterfall.  
  
"You wouldn't.." Azul spoke, fearful of the girls' safety.  
  
The dragons' smirk could not have been more evil. "Come and get her!" With one look at Dominion, they both nodded.  
  
"Your on!" Attacking at once, Dominion took the two weaker opponents while Azul fought the dragon for Street.  
  
"You are SO going down!" he exclaimed, firing a powerful blast at the dragon who writhed in pain and roared as he was being destroyed. His tail let go of the small Street, but she only fell a few centimeters as Azul was there to catch her.  
  
"It's all right...I have you."  
  
"Azuuuu!" Street wailed, more from the shock than fear. He smiled until his attention was brought to a pained whinny from a certain elegant mustang who was rearing, his eyes clenched in pain. Silver blood ran from a deep bite wound from his shoulder. Watching, Azul saw as the ground gave way near the edge of the cliff and Dominion scramble to stay up, but the snake's tail suddenly lashed out, striking the horse on his wound and knocking him off balance. He fell with the water and the two bits on the mountain laughed.  
  
Azul's eyes widen and he only had less then a minute to act, quickly telling Street to hold onto his cloths as he need to both hands to hold his sword, and fired "ZEPHYR BARRAGE!!" at the two and blew them away, not waiting to see how damaged they were, he quickly blasted down and using every little bit of energy he had, he dove down, Street was safely tucked in behind his armor as she grabbed onto the silk shirt of Azul and closed her eyes. Azul was mere inches away from Dominion as he was nearing the water,  
  
'Come on...' muttered Azul growling, 'Almost there,' Azul reach his arms forward and just managed to touch ((Dominion is human right now to make it easier)), his hand as they were still plummeting.  
  
The air whipped though Dominion's hair as he fell, having turned into his human form for no apparent reason and his eyes drooping from giving up...there was no way Azul could save him now...he shut his eyes and awaited the inevitable to come. KitteFae and the others cheered as the last of the bit beasts ran off, their tails between their legs...but the cheering stopped at the desperate whinny and Azul sending the spell at the other two bit beasts before plummeting after the falling horse.  
  
"C'mon Azul!" Dark Fang whispered to himself as he hovered in the air.  
  
'DAMMIT!! at this rate he'll hit the water, and I can't take Street with me 'cause she still a little girl.' Azul thought desperately as he saw them nearing the water, an idea suddenly stuck him. 'Its a risk, but this better work.' Azul thought.  
  
"STREET!! CLOSE YOUR EYES!! IT'S GOING TO GET A BIT BRIGHT!!" shouted Azul.  
  
Street did as she was told and closed her eyes.  
  
"SHIRO WALL!!" shouted Azul, forming a bright sphere around himself and Street, and then he flipped himself over and took out his sword and shouted, "ZEPHYR BARRAGE!!", and the wind and lighting from the at force combined accelerating Azul forward as they neared Dominion, but he hit the water and went plummeting down, and Azul soon followed.  
  
Dominion had opened his eyes once more before he hit the water and smiled as the last thing he saw was Azul lit up in all his glory, wings spread out, and determination across his face.  
  
"Goodbye..." he whispered.  
  
Collective gasps and fearful cries rang out from the group on the beach and in seconds Dark Fang, Arashi, and Kyoshi were flying just above the surface of the lake, looking for any signs of the three.  
  
"AZUL!!" shouted Arashi worried.  
  
So far the spot where the three had landed had stopped giving bubbles and they are just waited in the tense silence. Arashi desperate to save his other half, was about to dive in, but Kyoshi held him back.  
  
"ARASHI!! YOU CAN'T GO IN THE WATER!! YOU DO NOT KNOW HOW LONG YOU CAN HOLD YOUR BREATH OR HOW DEEP IT IS!!" shouted Kyoshi.  
  
"He's right Arashi!! Besides Azul created that shiro wall of his!! he should be alright!!" added Dark Fang putting his hand (or claw) on Arashi's shaking shoulders.  
  
"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!! SHIRO WALL IS ONLY SUPPOSE TO BE USED IN DEFENSE IN THE FACE OF AN ATTACK!! IF HE USES IT LIKE HE DID JUST NOW WITHOUT AN ATTACK SENT AT HIM THE WALL SLOWLY CUTS OFF HIS OWN ENERGY MAKING HIM GROW WEAKER!! HE COULD BE SUFFOCATING BECAUSE OF THAT!!" shouted Arashi with tears coming down his face.  
  
Dark Fang and Kyoshi looked at each other in shock.  
  
"Wha...what!! Is that true!!" Kyoshi shouted. *********************************************************************  
  
End of Chapter 3  
  
Sparky: Pretty please leave a good review and Luna, Blue, Msytic and anyone else please just wait for me on MSN...*groans* Baka computer...  
  
Stormy: And her bro is ENJOYING torturing her that his works... 


End file.
